Deceptive Fate
by angelic.someone
Summary: If Itachi was honest with himself he had no idea why he took her as an apprentice. She was no one special, just a pink haired child with too trusting eyes that perhaps loved him more than he would ever deserve.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from this.**

A/N: Just an idea. Hopefully some will enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a week since the massacre occurred. It was a stupid decision by anyone's standards to return when he was probably the most wanted missing-nin in all of Konoha. He was telling himself that the only reason he was here was to see the Kyuubi child. He was not sure exactly if he was the one to be assigned to him but it seemed more likely than not. To Itachi Uchicha, recent cold blooded murderer, this was just the more acceptable truth of what had possessed him to return.

Truth be told, however, the real reason was to see his brother. People were protecting Sasuke making sure that he would not come back and completely kill every Uchiha but himself. They were being stupid of course. There was a reason he had not killed Sasuke even when there was opportunity to. Though he claimed that Sasuke was not worth the effort he knew he was wrong.

If anything Sasuke was the person in the clan that was the worthiest. All the others had a sense of self importance and arrogance much like those of the Hyuuga clan. Sasuke though was a boy that craved attention and was humble despite bearing the clan name. He had a potential that now after this would be most likely be brought out. He was the only one that Itachi knew could one day be a worthy adversary and it was because of this that the boy was the sole survivor.

The other reason was because despite the accusations of being heartless Itachi like everyone else did have one. True it wasn't much, but the little of it that remained was mostly for Sasuke. He could not say he loved the boy but he was at least not indifferent to him. There had been _a barely there_ sadness when he left his brother so broken but things had to be done and he was a by nature a selfish person. His brother's love, although something he had acknowledged and may have grown to return, was not enough to keep him here. He had already left that path and had continued on his own.

People seemed to forget that he was still just 13 years old. He could allow himself this one moment of weakness, assuring himself that it would be the only one he would permit himself to have before completely erasing all thought of his little brother. Things would be better that way. Easier for him at least.

He had accomplished what he had come here for.. Sasuke had been spotted at the lake sitting pensively there probably still in mourning. He remained the same no outward change visible. His dark eyes, however, were colder and lonelier than they had ever been before. The resemblance between them now was more obvious than ever. He had even seen the jinchuriki walking by and staring contemplatively at his brother.

The blond boy in plain clothes didn't seem special. In fact, the only things that showed he was different were the whisker marks on his face. He had stayed there staring at his brother understanding perhaps better than most that isolation. Itachi saw the hint of a smile that crossed his brother's face when he saw the other boy. How ironic it would be if they should become friends.

But it was a fleeting moment and then the boy _Naruto,_ he recalled left while some kids in the distance seeing him approach screamed playfully and began running away as though it was a game. It was to them, of course, to avoid the odd boy no one seemed to like but to the Kyuubi child it was anything but. He kept walking casting his eyes downward with the air of someone who is used to worse. Those children would perhaps one day grow to regret these _games_. It was not wise to anger one with so much power.

The boy might become another Sabaku no Gaara, the hateful jinchuriki with the fear of everyone in the Sand Village. The boy rumored to kill without remorse and who had already at least a hundred dead to which he claimed responsibility. Maybe then the Leaf villagers would regret their idiocy.

With these thoughts he turned away from his brother. This would probably turn out to be the last time he would see his brother for years to come. Walking off in the woods he went toward the direction of the East Gate. It was already nightfall and no doubt the guard there would be doubled. He expected no trouble though. He had proved he was capable.

In the woods, however, he felt another presence nearby. Their chakra showed it was a young someone though. Someone of no importance and no threat. That person was most likely a child playing by themselves. Dangerous and foolish really. He decided to leave the child alone should it find him. There was nothing it could do after all.

The child finally crossed his path and he found he had been correct. She could not be any older than Sasuke's age maybe even younger. Her large green eyes looked up at him surprised and full of tears. She was a very odd looking child and not just because of those rare eyes. Her hair was pink of all colors and she had long bangs that fell into her face. She was wearing a red outfit and his first impression was what a _colorful _child she was. He was used to the dark colors of the Uchiha compound and he wasn't accustomed to seeing so many colors on just one person.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully. Vaguely wondering why she was apologizing, considering she had done nothing except be in a ten foot radius of him. He nodded and kept walking. Feeling a tug on his shirt he looked back over his shoulder at her. The tears in her eyes seemed to be more pronounced.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently wondering if he should just knock her out.

"I don't know how to get home from here," she informed him sniffling slightly.

"Then why are you here in the first place?" he asked feeling annoyed. He had to get back and couldn't waste his time helping a lost child.

"The other kids were teasing me, so I just ran and I didn't realize where I was going," she said wiping away her tears on the back of her hand.

"How foolish to care for what others say," he said coldly and continued on. To his annoyance the girl followed him.

"I know but I do care. It's not that big I think, right?" she asked looking at him waiting for his answer quite hopefully.

Having no idea what the girl was talking about but deciding to get rid of her he nodded in agreement. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do since she smiled widely and continued walking next to him encouraged.

"Really. Thank you," she said shyly. "Can I come with you? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm leaving the village," he told her shortly. Perhaps now she would leave. Unfortunately her curiosity seemed to only get larger.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't care for the village. I'm going to train in other places," he said. Deciding that having the girl around made his mind drift away from other more bothersome subjects, he concluded to not knock her out. At least it was some conversation no matter how mundane.

"I don't like the village either," she agreed nodding. "Are you a genin?" she asked, eyes bright and curiosity obvious as she spotted his hitai-ate. She was a very expressive child. It was quite a change from other children he knew, mainly his brother.

"No. I'm ANBU," he told her. He hadn't been a genin for three years. It was almost an insult.

Now her eyes were wide in amazement. "You're so young. That's so amazing. I want to be a shinobi too," she whispered the last part. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The girl was nothing like what a kunoichi should be. He doubted she would actually become one.

Seeing that he was quiet, she stayed thoughtful for a while. Then smiling she asked, "Could you train me to be a shinobi like you?"

He stopped surprised not that he would show it. "I told you I'm leaving the village."

"I could come with you," she told him slyly. Her hands were behind her back and one foot was making circles in the dirt. She was the picture of innocence with those large pleading eyes.

"What about your parents?" he asked her. Surely the girl wasn't serious. It had just been a whim of the child's.

"They don't care. They don't think I can be a kunoichi. They say I'm not strong or smart enough," she told him quite bitterly. It was odd to hear that from her. She seemed like a girl with a happy childhood. Most likely her parents just wanted to dissuade her from that goal by telling her that.

"What is your name?" he asked her suddenly.

"Haruno Sakura," she replied. It suited her he supposed. Then cocking her head to the side she asked him for his name.

"Itachi," he replied absentmindedly._ Haruno_ wasn't a clan name. He didn't even know anyone with that name. Must be some run of the mill clan. Weak and without any connections. No wonder they didn't want her to be a shinobi. She would be at a disadvantage not knowing any clan techniques.

It would soon be evening and there would be more guards stationed. He didn't want to kill any more unnecessary people. The girl kept following him like a shadow.

"So can I come?" she asked again.

"I don't think you understand what you're getting into. I'm not coming back to the village. You don't want to leave your friends and family do you?" he told her hoping that finally she would see the sense in his words and leave him alone.

"I want to be a powerful kunoichi. I don't care how," she informed him coolly. It was an odd request from a child to leave with a total stranger.

"You don't even know me. I'm a bad person," he said angrily and feeling foolish._ Bad person_ indeed. Hadn't her parents talked to her about talking to strangers. The girl had no idea what she was saying. She was clearly deluded.

"You're nice to me," she pointed out quietly. He blinked. It was true sort of. In any case he hadn't done anything against her. Yet.

He let out an exasperated sigh then kneeled so they were eye level. Her green eyes peered into his Sharingan ones. "Look, Sakura, I know you want to be a kunoichi, but I don't think coming with me is the best way to do it. You don't understand who I am," he said wanting to knock some sense into her.

What was worse was that he was beginning to actually considering taking the girl with him. If anything just to have someone there. Akatsuki wasn't planning anything for some years against the jinchuriki. For now they were just doing missions to gain funds. He could train the girl and use her. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea.

"If you can make me not weak. I will go with you. Please, Itachi-san," she said serious and not backing down in the least. He raised an eyebrow_. Perhaps... _

"Fine," he concluded, her eyes lit up,"but I need to see if you're good enough."

She nodded vigorously. She was too foolish this child. He didn't know what he was doing but he was going to test her out to see if she had at least some potential. They were close to the gates and there were 4 guards there.

Before there used to be one or two at the most but since his little killing spree it seemed they were worried he would come back. It was very ironic that they were trying to keep him out when he was on the inside trying to get out. Like he would want to stay in this village.

Whispering to Sakura he explained that he needed to get out but the guards wouldn't let him. That's where she came in. She looked toward him confused as to what to do but he wasn't giving her any other hints. Here was the challenge.

Determined to show Itachi-san that she was worthy of his training she walked forward head downward. The men looked up as she approached and she looked up to meet their gaze. There were still tear streaks on her face. They gave her a look of concern. Once she was near she sniffled audibly.

"What's the matter, child?" one with warm brown eyes asked. The others while not particularly concerned looked at her in vague curiousity.

"At the W-West gate there's a m-man who at-attacked the guards. He's l-looking for someone... I don't know who," she finished.

She had heard that there was a man who all the shinobi were searching for. He was a missing-nin and he was considered an S-class criminal. Everyone was quite scared because it was rumored that he wanted to come to their village for someone. She decided to use that to her advantage. It never crossed her mind Itachi-san could be that person. After all, he was trying to leave the village not enter it.

The guards looked to one another in understanding. They nodded and the 3 others left quickly towards the West Gate. The brown-eyed man looked at her smiling.

"Thank you for informing us. You should get home soon. It's not safe. Would you like me to take you?"

"No, thank you. I live nearby. You have to help your shinobi friends," she said hoping he got the hint. She smiled when he nodded and went after the others. Seconds later Itachi-san came out of the bushes where he was hiding. He looked at her in amusement.

Perhaps it wasn't so ludicrous for her to come with him. She could help him out of sticky situations when he didn't need to kill or fight. She was the picture of naïvety. Who could believe she was involved with someone like him? She would be useful as long as she didn't compromise any missions. When her usefulness ran out then he would see what to do with her but for now...

She looked at him for approval. He nodded and she smiled widely. They walked out the gates together. They had to hurry. It wouldn't be long before they came back once they realized she had lied to them.

Unkown to them this was a treacherous path. A deceptive child and a cold adolescent would change the course of many lives without ever knowing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know it's kind of short. I know my characterization of Sakura is off but I will attempt to justify my writing.

Out of all the other rookie genins, Sakura is the only one who doesn't seem to come from a clan that has any shinobi. If she attended the academy I think she had to really want this. One doesn't become a ninja because of a whim. Of course, at first there was no one to train her and even Kakashi didn't really spend much time with her, so any skills were largely ignored until Tsunade took her as an apprentice.

I think that maybe Sakura was determined to become a kunoichi because she obviously put all her effort into studying about it, even if she didn't have the skills. Unfortunately there was a derailment in this course. Most likely in the form of one Sasuke Uchiha.

Anyways, take some time to share your views by reviewing.


	2. Two

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since he had left Konoha and surprisingly Sakura remained with him. She seemed quite unaffected by the fact that she had left behind her parents. He had been expecting tears and regrets but she did no such thing. In fact, to her, his word was law. It was odd, not even Sasuke had been so obedient. She had been useful, there was no doubt about that.

Many seemed to think they were orphans. True he didn't result in any pity from the villages they visited. There was something about him that gave others the impression that he should be avoided. This was something he appreciated since it was in his and their best interest to do so.

Sakura, on the other hand, provoked sympathy from everyone they passed by. He had been correct to assume the girl would be extremely skillful at deceiving others. With such an angelic appearance, many would offer her free food or help. It was in this way that he ate many meals without having to bother himself with getting. Also, Sakura was in charge of interacting with people when they saw fit to approach them. She appeared to have fun inventing different stories to explain their situation to concerned civilians.

The only drawback to having her along was that they could not travel as fast as he could have alone. The Akatsuki base wasn't far but Sakura couldn't travel at the same pace he could. Also as they went through the villages they had to be careful because he was a missing-nin and Sakura was in fact a missing child. If Konoha searched for her it wouldn't be hard for people to remember a pink-haired child.

He was, however, pleased to see that Sakura was indeed quite serious when she said she wanted to train. In those rare moments that they were resting he taught her. For now it was mostly basic things that she should have known had she been from any ninja clan. She was bright and eager so it was easy for her to learn the basics of chakra and jutsus. She would be of assistance in the future, if he didn't lose interest and followed through with training her.

Already they were only a few miles from the Land of the River, where the Akatsuki base was located. He was expected of course but they had never specified when exactly. This was the only reason he was taking his time. They could get there before nightfall if they continued at this pace.

Sakura usually found the need to talk to him if there was silence for too long. For the most part when they were in towns she talked of things that wouldn't seem suspicious. Usually she talked about training. Now though her curiosity was sparked when he told her that they would arrive at the destination soon.

"Itachi-sensei, what is Akatsuki?" she asked. She had not questioned him much in their seven days together. She accepted that they were going somewhere but her curiousity grew as they approached.

"It's an organization and I am a member," he told her.

"So I have to be loyal to it," she stated, but there was a hint of a question. This was where he would teach her about loyalty.

"No, you do not have to. As my pupil, you are first and foremost loyal to me," he declared and left no room for argument. Not that she had any as she nodded in complete acceptance.

"What does your club do?," she continued, and he felt some hint of amusement at her wording.

"Nothing for now. Some missions will come later on," he responded vaguely.

"Will I get a ring too?" she said staring at the ring on his right hand.

"That is only for members," he replied and she got the meaning in his words.

"Where we are going...what is it?" she queried playing with a strand of her hair rather intently.

"It's the Akatsuki base. It's where all the other members live," he told her. She may as well get used to what would be her new living arrangements.

"Are there many, Itachi-sensei?" she asked hopefully. The girl apparently felt that this would be some new family for her. He found it odd that she had so easily forgotten her real family.

"No, there are only 9 of us since...," he didn't continue and Sakura looked up at him waiting. "We had another member, but he has left."

"Why?" she said with forced indifference. The fake indifference in her voice meant that she would not pester him should he not answer. It was a habit that he quite liked about her. It was good to know she knew her place, because he knew how much she was interested in knowing. At the same time, she was willing to satiate her curiosity out of respect towards him.

"He tried to possess me," he said diffidently. She let out a gasp. She really was too sheltered.

The snake bastard had failed obviously. At only 10 years of age he had been able to defeat one of the legendary Sannin. The man (if that still applied) had left soon after taking his Akatsuki ring with him, a sore point for them. They were to kill him should the opportunity arise. Unfortunately the Sannin was not stupid and had hid himself from any member since.

"Are the other members young?" she asked. Itachi-sensei was in any case still an adolescent although he looked a lot older. When he had told her he was 13, she had been quite surprised. Perhaps there would be others close in age to her.

He was not completely surprised by her question. Truth be told he wasn't aware of the ages of the others. Kisame for his part was a lot older around 25. No one knew about Sasori considering he was always inside his puppet and the others also remained a mystery.

"I am the youngest, I believe," he answered and there was a slightly disillusioned look on her face. "If you were expecting friends, you were wrong, girl."

"It doesn't matter," she replied hurriedly. She was always trying to show him that she wasn't bothered by anything. "As long as you train me Itachi-sensei I will be fine. You will be my..."

She stopped and it was quiet for a while. Hardly caring what the girl had to say he never pressured her to continue. She often stopped her sentences and left them hanging. This time, however, she continued.

"Family."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They arrived just before the sun set. The barriers were disabled for anyone carrying a ring so it was easy to enter. Otherwise it would be near impossible for someone to enter within 10 miles of the base, which was pure forest. Since Sakura was accompanying him the barrier allowed her to pass. He looked down at his companion as the base came in sight.

In actuality it was a cave. The entrance was dark but there was a hint of light. Despite it's small appearance the base was quite large. Once entering there was a large chamber with 3 pathways. One lead to the Leader's room supposedly, one towards their library, infirmary, and dungeons, and the other going underground to where the members' rooms where located.

It was, in fact, filled with all the commodities needed and because it was underground it was extremely spacious. There were a great number of rooms available and each member had their own quarters.

He'd been here before when on Konoha missions happen to be around the area. It was easy to escape whatever teammates he had on these missions since most knew to leave him alone. So he knew the base pretty well but he was still unfamiliar with what the many rooms in it contained.

Sakura was fascinated by the base. There was something intriguing about the cave something about its darkness and isolation that appealed to her. This was to be her new home and she wanted to smile because she would be living in a cave and it was very funny and fascinating. It was definitely a change from her old small house.

Thinking of her old home made her for the first time in days to think of her parents. While it was true her parents were not abusive, no one would call them caring. They fed, clothed her, and gave her a roof over her head but that was it.

Her father had wanted a boy and often ignored her. He never hid her disappointment in her gender. Her mother perhaps disappointed because of her husband's views had never taken much of an interest in her. The only strong reaction she could remember them having was when she had expressed her dream of being a kunoichi. Her mother had adamantly refused to enroll her in the academy and often reminded her of her shortcomings. Her father looked on disapproving, but never said a word. She missed them in a way, because they were her parents but for the most part she thought that they wouldn't be very affected by her absence.

Itachi looked down at the little girl by his side. She had a faraway expression on her face. She was very tired as she would rub her eyes in an effort to stay awake. The expression was gone and replaced with wonder at the base. He though she would be disheartened but once again the child proved him wrong. As they entered a figure was visible, barely illuminated by one of the candles placed haphazardly in the entrance.

He was not completely visible but it was unmistakable as to who he was. Sakura stared openly at him. She was quiet though and Itachi guessed that even she understood this man's importance. She looked toward Itachi before casting her gaze downward.

"Leader, I have done my task and proven my capabilities. I am here to stay permanently," Itachi said formally inclining his head slightly. Just by doing this Sakura looked up toward the man with some uncertainty before looking down once more. This was the leader of the Akatsuki. He didn't seem very old. Itachi-sensei treated him with respect so he had to be very powerful.

"Yes, I am pleased." A paused and then- "Who is your friend?" he continued but was directing the question toward her.

"Sakura, Leader-sama," she replied her voice quiet but clear in the large empty entrance. Her eyes were still downward. Itachi noticed she had not said her family name.

"I have brought her to train. She will be beneficial to me," he said nonchalantly. He had thought that the Leader would not be present. He was expecting to tell him of the girl's presence later on when he had seen what talent she may have. As of now, he had no idea if the girl had any skill other than lying and memorizing facts.

"I see. She is very young and already you believe that she can be trusted. She will stay in this base where our members reside and will know of our activities without being a member.," he paused and his voice lost the reprimanding tone. " I assume you know what you have done. I hope she's useful and you are correct in keeping her. She will be dealt with if she makes an unfortunate mistake. Should a slip occur I hope you are not too attach to her," he finished the threat evident in his voice.

"Yes, Leader," Itachi replied nodding his head in agreement. Their Leader walked toward the girl and put a hand on the girl's chin tilting her head so she faced him. Her green eyes widened but she didn't move.

_Good_, Itachi thought_, she's not completely intimidated. At the same time she knows her place and what he can do to her. _

She stared at the man. He had the oddest eyes. They were an odd gray color and there was a pink outline on the corners of his eyes. He had reddish hair and there were piercings on his nose, ears, and the bottom of his lip.

"Striking features but otherwise quite ordinary. Are you sure she'll be worth the trouble?" he said but didn't wait for a response. He was walking out from the base already.

Sakura may have been an eight year old but she knew when she was being insulted. Of course, she wasn't the most witty person because of her age. So she replied the best way she could. "I won't _be _any trouble. You'll see," she shouted at his retreating back. He made an odd noise of what sounded like disbelief.

She turned to Itachi-sensei blushing because she felt she had done something childish. He looked as blank as ever. Then he brought his hand to the top of her head. It was by no means affectionate but Sakura had learned in her short time with him how much a touch meant. He did not touch anyone when he could avoid it. This simple gesture meant more to her than if he had verbally praised her..

Her face split into a wide smile. He contined walking down toward a large chamber. It was the first time he had shown any sign of acknowledgment and in response she hurried toward him and hugged him tightly around his waist. He did not respond but then again she had not expected him to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suggestions, criticisms, and questions welcomed.


	3. Three

Chapter 3

* * *

Itachi was by nature an early riser. He was not accustomed to sleeping for a long period of time and slept perhaps 4 hours or less. This was a trait that all shinobi usually had as being on missions required one to sometimes go days tired and exhausted, but forbidden to sleep. Unlike others he didn't take any opportunities to get extra rest and always slept very little even when he didn't have to. 

On this day though he was awakened the moment he heard his door being opened. He didn't think anyone would attack him here. While it was true that the members might not all be best friends, they did not harm one without some provocation. Shinobi, however, were prone to paranoia and the best were usually light sleepers. This was yet another reason why Itachi had never slept very long.

In a second, he was out of bed and was behind the person entering. Spotting her unmistakable pink hair though he surmised there was no threat. She turned around quickly and looked at him in awe.

"That was fast, Itachi-sensei," she said and her voice held her wonder. "Will you teach me that?"

He nodded before taking in her appearance. Her hair was slightly wet and brushed. Her now rather ragged red clothing was neat and straight. She smelled like soap so she must have taken a bath earlier. In her hands she held a bowl of what appeared to be okayu. She must have woken up extremely early to take care of her appearance and get him breakfast.

Seeing that he was staring at the okayu, she smiled and offered him the bowl.

"I made some okayu for you, Itachi-sensei. You don't eat a lot," she mused with a hint of worrying. "That's not healthy."

He stared and took the bowl from her. It smelled normal, enough. "You left by yourself to make this?" he asked slightly impressed by either her stealth or (most likely) dumb luck in not getting herself killed.

"Yes, I made it in the kitchen. I thought you might like it," she said looking at him for his opinion. He offered none so she continued," There weren't many ingredients I could find."

"It is unwise of you to leave my rooms." She looked shamefaced at his words. "You didn't see anyone?" he asked surprised that his tone had softened. It would be better that the child not get emotional. He was rather curious that none of the other members had sensed her presence.

She shook her head looking less shameful, as he started leaving the room to go into the bathroom. He placed the bowl down as he brushed his teeth. Sakura always found it amusing how he was always so clean. He was very different from her father who often neglected his appearance.

Once he finished he grabbed the bowl and walked toward the main room. She followed and sat down across from him as he sat on the dark table in the center of the room. He ate a spoonful and she smiled approvingly. This girl seemed pleased that he was eating what she had prepared.

"How did you find the kitchens, girl?" he asked. Yesterday after their encounter with Leader he had led her straight to his living quarters. They included the main room, a bathroom, and two other rooms beside his bedroom. Sakura had slept in one of those rooms on a couch while he went to his bed. There were more than enough empty rooms scattered around the base and by the end of the day, the few possessions Sakura had would be transferred to one of these.

The thing was that he had not shown Sakura around the base yesterday as it had already been quite late. They had passed the kitchens but he didn't think that she would remember where they were, considering they were on the third floor underground and the kitchen was two floors up near the surface. He was also slightly stunned that if she had gone up two floors and back down that no one would have noticed her new chakra wandering around the base.

"We passed it by yesterday, Itachi-sensei," she said tilting her head to one side and making it sound as though it was obvious.

"You didn't get lost?" he asked. It had been dark yesterday and the base was built in turns and dead-ends, much like a maze. It was a security caution, and it took some while to get used to it. How she could remember her way around was rather something improbable.

"No, I just remembered how to get there," she said confused. "I'm not dumb, Itachi-sensei," she muttered in a hurt voice.

He knew that of course. While the girl was almost foolishly clueless about things, she had a quick mind. He remembered that she was quite good at memorization. He supposed it was a good skill for her to have considering she probably had no formal training in other arts.

Her time at the Academy was short He doubted her skills were sufficient for a child her age. Her civilian clan also prevented her from having any special techniques. He had some work ahead of him and he wanted to think that he was not wasting time on her. At least it would not be dull when there were no missions to occupy his time.

"Today I shall show you the base. You seem to have skill with direction so that shall not take much time. Tomorrow I'll start the training," he told her after some moments of silence. She looked delighted. It was so easy to make her happy. She was such an innocent child.

This brought another matter to his mind. The girl had not yet met any of the other members. Last night there had been no time for introductions, obviously. Until he informed them all that she was not to be touched, they could easily harm her if she was alone and they did not know she was under his protection.

"Until I communicate to the others that you are not to be harmed, you cannot leave my side," he warned her. She was defenseless at the moment and if she left his side who knows what the members might do to her once they felt an unknown presence in the base. The Akatsuki were not known for their mercy or ethics. It was better that they found out about her status as his pupil, so as to avoid any problems.

"I understand, Itachi-sensei," she replied seriously then her voice soft. "Would they hurt me?"

"Without a second thought," he said. He saw her turn a little pale. "We are all criminals, girl. All of us have killed and done things that you could not imagine," he said coldly. She had to understand they weren't like the people she was used to.

"I know," she said and her voice was sincere. So, he thought, she wasn't trying to put up a brave front. She continued though and what she said next pleased him.

"That is what a shinobi is, Itachi-sensei. That is what you will teach me to be."

"That's correct."

He wondered if she would ever regret saying those very words.

* * *

As soon as Itachi had finished eating he went and put on his Akatsuki cloak. He led Sakura outside as she stared questioningly at the empty bowl that he left outside his entrance door. 

"The servants," he told her simply as her eyes widened.

"There are servants here?" she asked incredulously. This organization must have been very rich.

He raised an eyebrow before remembering she wasn't used to this. He didn't find it all that interesting. His household had had servants of their own.

"I didn't see any of them in the kitchen. Do they make breakfast?" she asked.

"One of our members can control people. You cannot talk to them, unless you are giving them an order. The control lasts longer if they are unaware of where they are or who they are. They do menial tasks but they are not allowed to cook for us," he finished looking for her response. He could tell she did not like the idea of making people their servants.

"You do not like this."

It was not a question but Sakura replied anyways. "I guess it has to be done."

"It is ideal. Manipulation is a skill all shinobi, especially a kunoichi must know."

Her inner turmoil of whether controlling people was right or wrong vanished at his words. She had to be a good kunoichi and she already knew to be strong others couldn't get in the way. She knew this first-hand because of her parents. She had to forget about other people.

Seeing that the girl was no longer looking as perplexed as before he felt better. The girl was quick to learn the cold and simple facts of the path she had chosen. If she accepted these truths sooner, she would advance that much quicker.

"I shall show you your new quarters," he told her.

"I will have my own room?" she asked carefully, feeling she had not heard right.

Again he looked at her in that way that made her feel quite foolish. The turned into a corridor rather near to his own. If he remembered correctly the corridor led to virtually empty accommodations.

This was where some of Kakuzu's older partners used to live. He disposed of all of them (the man had a temper) until Hidan had arrived, a year earlier. Hidan had requested a room as far underground as it would please Jashin. No one questioned the foul-mouthed man so he had his room and the members were as far away from the man so none would be able to see the man's rather disturbing rituals. As a result, this small space and the three rooms in it would be designated as Sakura's quarters.

She followed him as he reached the plain door at the end of the corridor. He opened it and was greeted with a circular room. It was incredibly clean as he could not spot any dust. The current servants were doing a satisfactory job. There was a wooden table and four chairs in the middle of the room. There were two doors on opposite sides of the room.

"These are your rooms," he told her. She looked in awe at the room which he found odd considering it was rather plain and small. Perhaps her family had been poor. He really didn't know much about her.

"Where do the other rooms lead to?" she asked. He shrugged, he did not make it a habit to become acquainted very well with the others. Not enough for them to invite them to his rooms anyways. "May I go see them?" she queried hopefully. He nodded and she left his side hurrying toward one of the doors. He did not follow.

She opened the door on the right side and was greeted with a large bedroom. There was a medium-size bed with a mattress and red sheets and a black comforter with red clouds, much like the robes the members wore. Unlike the main room, this one looked more homey and was more occupied. Near the bed there was a desk with scrolls on it. There was a bookshelf in the corner with various tomes in it. She wondered if they also belonged to her as well.

There was a wardrobe with a full length mirror on the side. She went to open it, suddenly aware that she had only two changes of clothes. Itachi-sensei had bought her an extra pair, as well as other necessities after realizing she had come empty-handed. She had done her best to wash them when they were near a river. There was no denying that her current attire had not been new for a long time and looked decidedly ragged after days of traveling. The clothes Itachi-sensei bought for her at one of the villages they had passed by would have to do for some time.

Sighing she peered into the wardrobe. There was nothing there and for some reason this made her sad. There was no memory of anyone who lived here before and she wondered what had happened to him or her. She wondered if that person was dead.

She felt like an intruder, but she knew she had to get rid of the feeling. It would be rude to ask for another room and she didn't want Itachi-sensei to be angry at her. She exited the room and went to the other room pausing to look back at her sensei who was still by the entrance door watching her. She gave him a smile and opened the door.

It was a bathroom and there was something so feminine about the bathroom that she felt more at ease. It was a light green color and there was large bathtub and adjacent shower. There was a sink and she had to remind herself to bring along her rucksack with her toothbrush and hairbrush.

"I like it very much, Itachi-sensei. Thank you," she said gratefully, after exiting the room.

"It is time for you to see the rest of the base then."

She nodded and followed him out the door looking back at her new living place. She closed it softly before hurrying to catch up to Itachi. He stopped as the corridor ended and looked back.

"As you are not a member, you cannot claim the rooms as your own," he said. She felt crestfallen but confused. Hadn't he told her they were hers? She watched fascinated as he did some hand-signs. He said no words as she had seen others do, however. The corridor entrance glowed red and a red transparent wall appeared. He placed his hand on it and it vanished instantly.

"I have claimed it as mine, but you shall use it, obviously. No other person but you or I can enter unless they are with you and have your permission. The servants are allowed as well to clean," he explained and she nodded weakly. Itachi-sensei acted as though this jutsu, which she imagined to be quite complicated, was nothing. He truly was powerful and not for the first time, did she begin to question whether she would be able to learn everything he had to teach her.

* * *

Sakura was completely bored. While it was true she admired Itachi-sensei very much, he didn't talk much. She followed him as he showed her around the base. She was just beginning to understand just how huge this place was. Normally this would have been a lot of fun, the place gave off an aristocratic air. She was not used to a place where everything looked so refined. She liked the red light the lamps on the walls gave off. It looked very pretty, in her opinion, with the dark walls and floor. 

Unfortunately, his idea of showing her around was just basically telling her where she was prohibited from entering. The places she was allowed into were very few apparently. He showed her the entrances to the living quarters of two of the members that lived on the same floor as them.

"Never attempt to enter them. All have extra means of keeping others away. Some are not pleasant," he warned. She knew better than to disregard his words.

She found it odd that these people lived together, but definitely did not seem to trust one another. It made her wonder just how the other members were.

So far the living quarters of Akasuna no Sasori and Hoshigaki Kisame had been shown to her. Kisame was the partner of Itachi-sensei and Sasori didn't have a partner.

As they approached the entrance toward the stairs, Itachi noticed two chakra signals nearby. The first was easy to recognize as Kisame. The other was one he didn't often sense. The only kunoichi in their organization, who kept to herself most of the time was Konan. He wondered why she was here all of a sudden. It wasn't often she left Leader's side.

He stopped, waiting for them to come. Sakura looked confused by his sudden halt. Then though she furrowed her brow.

"Is someone coming? I feel something," she asked him. This was interesting. It was true that Kisame had a ridiculous amount of chakra and Konan's chakra was definitely powerful so it was rather easy to sense them coming. Still the girl had no training so this was a good development, that she could sense them.

Kisame and Konan's voices were soon heard and Sakura turned in their direction. They sounded really close. Finally, she was about to meet some of the others. Right on time both of them rounded a corner and Sakura was met with an interesting sight.

The man, if she could call him that, was what immediately captured her interest. She'd never seen someone like him. He was large and he appeared older but exactly how old she could not be sure. He had pale blue skin and reminded her of a shark. He even had things that looked like the gills on a fish. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak the same as Itachi-sensei and also had a ring. The man looked dangerous as he talked, displaying a row of sharp white teeth.

The woman had blue hair and because of that, she felt more comfortable around her. She wondered if the lady had ever been teased like she had for having pink hair. She was quite pretty but her face was blank and she was reminded of her sensei. She had blue eyes as well and she had a piercing below her lip, something Sakura found intriguing. She didn't look very old either. She had a pretty paper flower in her hair that Sakura thought looked very complicated to make. She wondered if Ino, the pretty girl who had given her a ribbon, would have liked it. She had known a lot about flowers, she recalled.

The man stopped and looked at them first. There was some shock on his face as he saw her. She felt rather nervous all of a sudden. She went a little closer to Itachi-sensei.

The woman said nothing but had turned to look at them, her eyes focused on Sakura before turning to Itachi.

"Itachi, when did you get back?" the man asked his voice polite and somewhat friendly. His eyes were still on her though.

"Kisame, Konan," he said bowing his head in greeting. "Last night, Kisame."

"You're staying this time, I suppose," he said his hand behind his neck suddenly sounding tense.

"Yes," he replied. Then seeing that he was looking rather pointedly at Sakura he decided he might as well get it over with. "This is Sakura. She is my student. As such, she is under my protection."

Kisame looked if possible more interested. This diminutive, pink-haired girl who was looking at them shyly with large wide green eyes was going to be Itachi's pupil. This was an unusual occurrence. She didn't look like a head case, which admittedly was what most of them were. He wondered what possessed his partner to bring her. He wasn't exactly the nurturing type, that much was certain.

The girl inclined her head slightly before smiling. "It is nice to meet you, Kisame-san and Konan-san."

Kisame smiled. She was quite formal. Cheery too, as her smile didn't go away.

"Nice to meet you too, Pink," he said. She really hoped he wasn't insulting her. He didn't say anything and although his smile was intimidating it wasn't taunting either.

Konan-san inclined her head barely in greeting. The stud on her lip glinted while she began to talk. "Itachi, expect a mission soon."

Her voice although soft was callous. She looked at ease with herself and held an air of composure. Sakura knew almost instinctively than this was what she had to strive for. This kunoichi, who was in this organization full of all males, and still able to hold her own.

Itachi nodded in response and Konan, apparently in a rare mood for conversing, continued. "You will be recruiting a future member."

There was no recruitment in the Akatsuki. If you attracted the Leader's attention, you _would_ be a member. Refusal was never an option. There were a few who actually sought out membership, however, and for them there were tests so to speak to measure their abilities.

"Sasori's new partner, probably," muttered Kisame. "Looks like our little family's getting bigger, eh?" He winked at Sakura playfully.

For a second Sakura saw Itachi's face darken, but it was gone soon after, back to its normal appearance. Kisame-san seemed to have noticed, but Konan-san wasn't even paying attention anymore to the conversation, or the people involved. Her blue eyes were staring blankly ahead at some point near Itachi's head.

"So, have the other members met the girl?" Kisame asked. He wondered how the girl would act with some of their more unique members. The little girl better know how to survive, particularly Hidan who would rather sacrifice her, and Kakuzu who had a habit of killing people who got on his nerves. They wouldn't harm her if she was under Itachi's protection, but if they believed they had an excuse to do so they wouldn't hesitate to.

"Not yet. She's getting acquainted with the base first. Better to avoid complications," he replied and he gave him a look that Kisame read quite well. If there was anything he knew about Itachi, it was that he hated wasting time. Their small talk at the moment fit into this category.

"Of course, Itachi. Konan and I were discussing the future member. He's allegedly quite young, and a terrorist bomber already," he said as Itachi simply nodded absorbing the information for later when it would be his mission to recruit the boy. One never doubted Konan's word, because she was the person who was most privy to the Leader's plans. From what they knew anyways. She hardly spoke but when she did they all listened.

Sakura had the urge to smile at the news that there would be another new person here. Especially someone who was apparently young. She wouldn't get her hopes up. She didn't want Itachi-sensei to think she couldn't handle this.

"We'll catch up, Itachi. Bye, Sakura. We've kept you long enough," he said, aware that Itachi wanted to continue on his tour.

Sakura liked him already, despite his odd appearance. He seemed polite and talkative, something which was very much lacking from both Konan-san and Itachi-sensei.

Kisame looked toward Konan who said nothing but inclined her head in farewell to Itachi. He as well nodded back and began walking away from them. Sakura began to follow but looked back at them. Konan was already walking away. Kisame though looked back at her and she smiled at him brightly. He sighed as he turned away.

The girl was too trusting, too sweet too last long. Either she would break rather quickly or change into one of them. It was a depressing thought. He shook it out of his mind. He shouldn't care either way.

* * *

They ventured lower into the base after their brief meeting with Kisame and Konan. It was darker here and the lighting was more scarce, so there were parts where it was almost completely dark. Living underground didn't seem so great after all. Sakura had never been good with the dark. 

"This is the lowest floor, I will allow you to come to. Below this floor, it is forbidden for you to enter. You should not even come this far, unless you are with me. Hidan and Zetsu live on this floor."

"Are they more dangerous than the others?"

"Everyone here is dangerous, but it will be riskier for you to be around these two."

She eyed him curiously, willing him to explain more. "Zetsu is a skilled shinobi but is a cannibal."

The girl still looked nonplussed. She was completely unaware of what he was talking about, that much was certain. She was so naïve.

He let out an exasperated breath before elaborating. "He eats humans."

He ignored her gasp as he continued walking around the floor. He decided to impart on her some orders and explanation. It would not do for her to offend the flesh-eating nin.

"Despite his eating habits, Zetsu is tolerable. Do not in any way offend him. It will not help you in this organization to make enemies of its members, particularly him," he advised her. She knew that she had t obey completely. While her stomach turned thinking about this Zetsu person eating people's bodies, she knew Itachi-sensei was correct. She had to get along with everyone.

"I understand, Itachi-sensei," she responded soberly. The remembering the other she ventured," And Hidan? What about him?"

She saw Itachi's lips turn downward for a second before he answered. "Hidan is a religious man. His religion is a rather...destructive one. Avoid his chambers, as he is often in rituals. Be wary around him, for he will probably be the one most indifferent to my protection."

She thought it odd for a religious man to be a criminal. Konoha, being a hidden village, did not put much stock in religion. She knew enough though, to know that holy men were supposed to have pure lives and weren't supposed to do bad deeds.

She looked toward her sensei and was surprised to see his lips curled slightly upwards. It wasn't a smile but it was different than his usual expression.

"I would not want you to pick up some of Hidan's habits. He is very vulgar," he said. The idea of the pink-haired child spouting out Hidan's extensive vocabulary was slightly amusing.

She blushed a little, still at the age where vulgarities were seen as a wrongful act.

"Of course," she said the blush beginning to leave her face.

"Down this corridor is Hidan's rooms. The corridor we just passed on the right leads to rooms the servants do their tasks. Washing rooms, cleaning supplies closets, and other such stuff that you need not concern yourself with."

She nodded taking in the information. She looked down Hidan's corridor, hoping to meet the man despite the warnings about him. Itachi continued at his rather brisk pace and she sighed dejectedly as she hurried to his side. Perhaps later she would meet him.

They stopped in the middle of an intersection in which three corridors led in different directions. One seemed to lead to stairs as she could not see rooms of any other kind.

"That one," he said talking about the corridor she had just been peering at," leads to the stairs going further down. You have no place there."

She nodded obediently. She was always trying to please him. She reminded him of Sasuke in that way, although without the envy.

He motioned to the corridor on the left. "That leads to Zetsu's quarters."

She nodded, although after his warnings she was almost certain she wouldn't come to this part of the base. Not for a very long time, at least.

"The corridor in front of us leads to three rooms. The first one on the right is empty. The second one on the right is our second storage of weapons. Much like the one on our floor although these are more deadly. The last room has artifacts that we have stolen from various countries. It is a rather impressive collection according to Kakuzu, so you are not allowed to enter that room."

She felt rather glum. The base was so large but she couldn't enter more than half of its rooms. The first weapon storage on their floor she was allowed to enter. There was also a large aquarium that Sakura could enter, but she was not allowed to get too close to the sea creatures. This floor and the 4th were practically off limits. The first floor underground would hopefully allow more freedom.

She didn't find it very surprising though. The members didn't seem to trust one another and she assumed that she in particular had no reason to assume her presence was welcome.

"Come on, girl, we should go upward to the first floor. This is getting rather tedious."

She scowled slightly. She wished he could call her by her actual name.

* * *

The first floor proved to be a change from the others. It was better lit and the corridors and rooms were larger than those on the lower floors. Here was also where most of the members had their rooms, and there was a vast number of empty ones, including two living quarters that were larger than her own, but smaller than Itachi's. 

It is when they are near the kitchen that Sakura met the other person that lived on their floor.

She was still too young to really appreciate those of the opposite sex but old enough that in a sort of detached way she knew he was perhaps the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

He had a boyish face with amber eyes and red hair. His face was calm as he saw them approach. He glanced at her but there was no reaction.

"Sasori," Itachi-sensei greeted him.

"Itachi, I suppose I shall be seeing you more often now. This is the person who was wandering around our base in the morning I take it," he said his eyes flicked toward Sakura who was by his side.

"She is my pupil and shall also live in the base," he said.

"I am Akasuna no Sasori," he said by way if introduction.

Sakura smiled. "My name is Sakura, Sasori-san."

"I see. She is getting acquainted with the base, I assume. I would not wander around the base alone if I were you, Sakura," he told her evenly.

"You did nothing when you became aware of her presence," Itachi reminded him. He didn't ask why but Sasori understood the question veiled in his remark.

"I discerned no threat from her," he responded, while looking down at her once more. "What village are you from, Sakura?"

"Konohagakure, Sasori-san," she replied giving him a small smile. Sasori looked toward Itachi with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"Have you met the other members?"

"Only Konan-san and Kisame-san," she said. She rather liked him, already. He may not have had the same sociable quality the Kisame had but there was just something about his calm and polite demeanor that she found comforting.

"You're about to meet two more," he said vaguely, turning his head toward the direction of the kitchen. Sure enough, Itachi had already sensed two more chakras coming in their direction.

Two people came out, seemingly arguing. One, an extremely tall man with all but his pupil-less green eyes hidden glanced at them but said nothing as he continued with his argument.

"Just four seeds will get at least a million ryō. You'll still have more left," he urged. He was glaring at the other man.

Even Kisame was normal compared to the other man. His head was enveloped in a large plant, it seemed that opened just enough for his features to be visible. One side of his face was black and the other white, although the eyes were the same yellow color. His appearance unsettled her, but he was speaking quietly in response to the other's loud voice.

"I will not give you the seeds. Find other ways to get money without me," the dark part of his face said. His voice was quiet but his tone indicated that the discussion was over. Even she could see that, but the other man was still giving him a dirty look.

The tall man finally let out a breath before turning toward them. He was disgruntled but raised his hand in an odd greeting.

"Kakuzu," Sasori said looking at the tall man," it is disrespectful to argue in front of others."

"I was doing business, Sasori. I saw you all, but some things take priority over meaningless greetings," he responded acidly. He looked toward Itachi and gave him an odd smile. "You're in the Bingo book now, Itachi, with the rest of us. You're worth quite a bit after your stunt." Then fixing his gaze on her he narrowed his eyes calculatingly,"Who's this then?"

"My student," Itachi said, as Sakura offered a strained smile to Kakuzu and the other who had yet to be named. She couldn't tell if Kakuzu was smiling back but the look in her eyes told her it wasn't likely.

She wondered what stunt Itachi-sensei had done, that had caused him to be in the Bingo books. She knew he was a criminal, of course, but the Bingo book was only for those who had done the most unspeakable crimes.

The other man though was the one with the manners." Ah, Welcome. I am called Zetsu."

"Sakura," she said uncomfortable with the gaze the man named Kakuzu gave her. At least, Zetsu had introduced himself properly.

"What clan?" he asked abruptly turning to Itachi. He was probably wondering whether she was worth anything.

"An unimportant one," Itachi answered smoothly. Kakuzu eyed her clothes again and nodded, satisfied in his answer.

"Her expenses will be taken care of by you, I suppose," he said looking at Itachi.

Sakura suddenly felt immensely shy. She had no money to care for herself and although Itachi-sensei had bought her a change of clothes and other little necessities, she knew that he would have to provide so many other things. She hadn't really thought much on how much he would waste on her.

"Yes, any money in my account is hers as well," he said and she looked up at him quickly, surprised. She smiled at him gratefully although he didn't even look at her.

Kakuzu nodded and then turned away from them. He waved back half-heartedly. "Good to have you back, Itachi," he called back as his footsteps began fading.

"Itachi, I heard from Leader that you were back. I did not know you brought a child with you," Zetsu said, his dark side was speaking and Sakura concluded that she preferred his light side. The dark side sounded menacing in a way, while the light side had been more polite.

"Yes, I arrived last night. I am simply showing her around," he said.

"Has Itachi told you what I am?" his dark side asked her, tauntingly. A slight shiver went through her and that was answer enough. His light side spoke then assuringly," Do not worry. I won't eat you."

"I know, Zetsu-san," she replied softly. His light side smiled slightly at her, while the dark side scowled. It was on odd expression on his face and it made her smile back.

Sakura decided that she wouldn't think much about Zetsu's eating habits. It was better not to think about his victims.

"Zetsu, is there any more monkshood in the greenhouse?"Sasori asked, interrupting the silence that had come about.

Zetsu scowled, this time both parts of his face had the same expression. "Kakuzu sold most of it to a bounty hunter friend of his. There is still some left, though."

Sasori had a thoughtful expression on his face. He didn't seem very affected by the news. "I guess that will do. Are they at their most potent at the moment?"

"Yes."

"Good. Zetsu, will you come with me?" he said. Zetsu nodded. Sasori then turned back to Sakura and Itachi, and he gave them a small smile. "Itachi, Sakura, I suppose I shall see you later."

With that he walked out. Zetsu stared after him before going after him. He waved back though, almost as an afterthought.

"Good-bye, Sasori-san and Zetsu-san," Sakura called out as they disappeared from view.

"I liked Sasori-san, Itachi-sensei. He's very nice," she informed him as he began walking in the direction of the stairs leading to the ground floor.

Itachi decided not to tell her about Sasori yet. The girl could not hope to yet understand all the minds of the members. She couldn't understand the limits people broke when striving for power. He wouldn't tell her why Kisame was the way he was, or why Sasori was not truly human anymore. She smiled innocently up at him and he felt a twinge of something for actually bringing her. He was going to be the one to change this girl's entire future. He brought her here where she would grow up to be a cold-blooded killer or else not grow up at all.

But then in a moment it was gone and he continued on to the ground floor. The little girl following him, complete faith in him to wherever he was leading her.

* * *

Woah, I know it's longish and basically nothing happened but it's a transitional chapter so I guess that's the point. I'm going to try to not rush the story. 

Also some explanations on Akatsuki life I suppose. So as always leave your thoughts.


	4. Four

Chapter Four

* * *

Sakura followed along silently as they made their way toward the ground floor. Itachi had been somewhat taken aback by her uncharacteristic silence during most of the morning. Something was obviously on her mind and she had been like that after they had finished their 'tour' the day before. Had he actually cared more, he would've asked but for the moment he gave it very little thought. As long as it didn't interfere with her learning ability. Itachi had very little patience for people who wasted his time. 

Meanwhile, Sakura was for once not even thinking about the training Itachi-sensei would give her. Instead, she was trying vehemently think up possibilities that would deny what was currently on her mind. There were many going through her head but it they all lead to the same conclusion.

When Kakuzu the day before had said something about Itachi-sensei being in the Bingo Book she had waved it off, not really understanding, but it had triggered her thoughts.

At night the base, being underground was deathly quiet, and she hadn't been tired in the least unlike the night before that when she had just arrived. So, given the opportunity she had thought about Kakuzu's words and had wondered why the Bingo Book sounded so familiar. She also wondered what 'stunt' Kakuzu meant.

She had thought back to when she had first met Itachi. It had been such a short while ago, but she had a hard time remembering things before that. The only thing that came with startling clarity was that there was an S-class criminal that was apparently trying to get into the village. At the time she had not even considered Itachi-sensei because he hadn't fit the description of what she had imagined that S-class criminal to be.

For one thing he had been strolling through the forest where she had bumped into him. He hadn't attacked her. She had the feeling he was a criminal simply because he had wanted her to distract the guards, but she hadn't entertained the notion that he was the one everyone had been talking about. The man who had killed his entire clan.

Now though, it seemed to be the only possible answer. He had come back and maybe killed the other member. She couldn't remember the clan's name but there had been a survivor, that much she knew. It had been a young person around her own age. She had no trouble imagining Itachi-sensei killing people, shinobi did that all the time. But killing one's own clan, one's blood was something taboo, if there was no reason to do so.

She was, for the first time since she had met him, truly scared of what he could do. She had thought he wouldn't hurt her intentionally because so far he had done nothing of the sort. Someone who killed their entire family, though probably didn't care if he killed one more person. It made her tremble just thinking about it.

Of course, this was the only answer she saw, perhaps there was another. Suddenly struck with this nervousness around him though, she couldn't bring herself to ask him outright if it was true. Again he had never shown anger toward her but it might be that she had just never provoked him. Surely asking him would do the job. Still she had no other way of knowing...

They had reached the ground floor, and were passing the corridor leading to the infirmary, library, and dungeons. She had always been a reading person and she had loved the large library filled with scrolls and books. The infirmary had been small, but Itachi-sensei said it wasn't really necessary.

Outside of the base, Sakura had been pleased to see that it was beautiful. There was a diverse terrain, for training purposes, of course. It was truly a beautiful place to live, she thought, despite its isolation. They walked past trees and finally arrived in a small clearing with a lake.

"Before we start," he said rather oddly she thought. "You can't train properly with your hair in your face all the time. You should keep it as short as you have it now. Long hair on a ninja is a hindrance."

She nodded, and then blushed slightly on realizing she had nothing to keep her hair out of her face. She had a ribbon that a girl from the village had given her but it was in her little rucksack. She didn't want to wear it because it made her think more about the village. At the same time though, she couldn't bring herself to throw it away.

"I don't have anything to hold my hair," she said quietly. He didn't look like it mattered though as he took something out of his cloak and held it up so she would take it.

She stared at it for a moment before taking it in her hand. It was a ribbon, simple like the one Ino had given her but black. She held it moving her fingers against it. It was very soft. She looked up at Itachi-sensei, not smiling but her eyes were shining in gratitude.

He looked at her evenly. Then another moment passed as she looked down at it.

"Put it on," he said finally. She felt embarrassed for making such a big deal out of it. He probably didn't think it meant so much.

"Thank you, Itachi-sensei," she said quickly tying it behind her neck. Her bangs were still free but they weren't long enough to cover her eyes.

He didn't say anything in response to her thanks. Perhaps it didn't mean much to him, but to her it gave her resolve to ask him. He wouldn't hurt her, would he?

"Itachi-sensei," she began her voice soft but he could always hear her. "I...Why...Did you k-kill your clan?"

She looked up to see his expression. He jaw looked tense but his face didn't show any other sign of emotion. She was starting to regret asking him, when it didn't seem he would answer.

"Yes, I did. All of the Uchiha clan is dead," he said. She looked up at him. His words seemed to weigh on her. She wondered how many there were. How many he killed in one night, if she went by what everyone said. How young they had been?

"Except my brother," he said almost as an afterthought. She stayed quiet, not sure how to answer this. She wanted to ask why but she knew not to. He wouldn't answer of that she was positively sure. Suddenly in one second a picture came to mind. A boy so much like Itachi-sensei but younger and paler.

"Sasuke," she whispered, remembering the boy at the Academy. The boy who was the best in the class. The boy who now had no family because of Itachi-sensei.

Itachi's eyes locked on hers. "Yes," he finally responded.

"You are very nice to me," she stated suddenly. He didn't say anything but his eyes didn't leave hers. "You were nice to him," she added, because she thought it was true.

His jaw tensed once more and Sakura decided that it would be better not to mention his brother. He didn't seem to like talking about him.

"We have to start training, Itachi-sensei," she told him abruptly. He actually looked surprised in that his face was showing expression. It wasn't much but it was different than other times, where the change was so subtle and quick that she hardly noticed. But as always it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, we must," he said before sitting on the ground.

She said it not to get rid of the silence but because she knew she had chosen. Itachi-sensei had not hurt her, had not killed his brother. What he had done was something, she doesn't want to think about. At the same time, she doesn't know _that _Itachi, the one who could kill his own blood. She knows the Itachi that hides his emotion, but sometimes lets it slip. The one who protects her from the others simply by saying she is in his protection. The Itachi-sensei that gives her a ribbon to hold her hair back.

She sat next to him as he began.

"Even the lowest class ninja must begin with taijutsu. This builds up the body's stamina and helps with building up chakra. So basically the first few weeks, you are going to have to train your body."

Training, Sakura decided, was something that you had to dedicate to tremendously. If you didn't, you wouldn't make it. It was a good thing she decided that she was as serious as possible about training.

The first week was simple. Every other day she would train her body the entire day. This involved short periods of light training followed by slightly shorter periods of resting. It wasn't very difficult, she thought, but her body had to get somewhat accustomed according to Itachi-sensei, so they had to start out slow.

The days she didn't train she was sent to the library and given material to read, which she often did in her room. The books were mostly about understanding chakra, and gave information on the different jutsus. Sakura had always been a book-lover so this was enjoyable for her. The books were basic, so they weren't hard for her to understand.

Seeing that she had no problems the first week, Itachi decided to create a better regiment. She had been enthusiastic about this change. Unfortunately she had not known it would be such a drastic change.

For one thing the day started at 6:00 a.m and included jogging for about 2 hours in the morning followed by breakfast and a half hour break. Afterwards she would practice punching and kicking inanimate objects for another hour and a half. A ten minute break and then she would work on flexibility for an hour. She was taught how to do flips and increase her body's fluidity.

The next hour was spent practicing hand seals. She didn't know how to do any jutsus but Itachi-sensei told her to learn how to form hand seals quickly. This was actually rather fun, although her arms hurt after about 40 minutes. Itachi-sensei would yell out signs in rapid succession and she would form them, making sure not to make a mistake. The penalty was adding another 20 minutes, therefore increasing the time of her training.

An hour for lunch and another 20 minute break, before she began the next part. The next hour she practiced with throwing weapons. She was actually rather good at this. Perhaps she didn't always make it on the bullseye on the target but she had never once missed the target.

The next hour was concerned with dodging objects. Itachi-sensei would hide from her, which he found to be relatively easy. The girl would to be trained to be able to increase her senses later on. He would them throw small kunais or senbons at her. Small weapons so she would not be hurt severely and small enough that her eyes would be trained to see small objects at rapid speeds. The first few days, Sakura would finish the exercise with cuts on her body. She was progressively getting better. She still dodged less than half but it was a good improvement for just two weeks of training.

She would take a 30 minute break with Itachi-sensei as he talked to her about random things. Some days he would speak about other countries. Sometimes about different clans and what they were known for. History was usually the topic. Itachi-sensei disliked ignorant people. He talked in relatively short sentences and sometimes used words she didn't understand. However, she liked that in this short time, he was the one talking to her and not the other way around. This was easily her favorite part of the training days.

The day was finally concluded after she jogged for an hour. Itachi-sensei did not watch her while she ran, so sometimes she would take small breaks. She stopped doing this rather quickly though. Partly because she felt she was letting Itachi-sensei down, and partly because she found it harder to stop and then start again.

Once she was done with her training, she would go with Itachi-sensei inside the base and take a bath in her rooms. Often the bath would help with her soreness. If not Itachi-sensei would soother her muscles, by passing a glowing black hand on them. She found this extremely interesting and had asked him if he would teach her this. He had responded that this took very precise chakra control, something which took a long time to get.

She would then go with Itachi-sensei to the dining room and eat. Most of the members were on missions during those 2 weeks. This she assumed to be the reason she rarely saw them. Another was simply that they weren't very social.

Twice Kakuzu had eaten with them. He talked rarely and mostly about investments and economy, things Sakura really didn't understand. Itachi rarely responded, but it didn't matter. Kakuzu didn't seem to like him very much either way, or her for that matter.

Kisame would more often be with them. He talked more and didn't seem to mind that Itachi often didn't respond. Sakura loved hearing Kisame's stories about missions. He seemed to like talking to her, so she warmed up to him rather quickly. It must be hard, she imagined to live in this organization being quite talkative, and having no one to talk back.

She still felt somewhat shy around the other members, especially Zetsu, who they had encountered sometimes while they were outside. He seemed to enjoy being outside. Sakura wondered if his plant-like head needed sunlight and water, but thought it rude to ask. She was afraid she would offend him, but he greeted them when he saw them. He wouldn't begin conversation though and would walk away or simply blend into the surroundings, almost completely hidden.

Sasori as well was sometimes outside, He greeted her too, and sometimes actually talked to her. Not too long or about anything particularly important, but it still felt nice. She felt rather lonely when Itachi-sensei left her during some periods of her training. Sasori had no way of knowing this, but he often showed up during these times, and for that Sakura was grateful.

Sasori never ate any meals with them and Sakura wondered if he too ate in other ways. He wasn't a cannibal, since she was sure Itachi-sensei would have mentioned it. She had a suspicion he didn't eat at all though, but again decided she should leave the members' private matters alone.

She sometimes caught glimpses of Konan, but had yet to speak to her since the day they met. She sometimes thought she saw Leader outside watching them. It made her very uncomfortable, because he always looked disapprovingly at her. It was always for a moment though and then he was gone.

For the most part though, her first two weeks were great. She started getting into the routine. She was still sore after training, but she was improving somewhat. Itachi-sensei didn't compliment her, but he never looked upset at her either. She took this to be a good sign. It would be two more weeks before Itachi-sensei said he would teach her basic ninjutsu, something she was looking forward to.

Everything was going well.

* * *

Umimo Iruka sighed as Naruto once again starting yelling at Kiba. Both were loud kids, with a short attention span. He thought they might become friends, given that they had rather similar personalities, but it seemed that it was just the opposite. 

"Iruka-sensei, Kiba's dog bit me," he yelled while Kiba glared.

"Akamaru wouldn't bite you. He doesn't even like you," Kiba retorted angrily.

Iruka felt a pang as he saw a look of hurt pass over Naruto's face. Not for the first Iruka felt sorry for the boy. Poor kid. Kiba's words had hit him hard.

"Well, I don't like him either! Or you!" he yelled back. Iruka noticed his eyes show hatred for a moment. Pure hatred, and for a moment Iruka forgot that Naruto was just an 8-year old. Then it was gone though and his face went back to just showing anger. Childish anger, that all children expressed. Still for a moment Naruto had had hatred and Iruka was worried. There was a demon inside Naruto, sometimes he almost forgot.

"Boys stop that," he began sternly. They looked at him faces still mad. "You'll both stay after class, today and any more disruptions and you'll stay for the rest of the week as well."

They both looked dejectedly at him, particularly Kiba.

"I can't stay, Iruka-sensei. My mom will get mad," he said, voice sounding worried. Someone snickered and Kiba looked around the room for the instigator. Iruka knew Inuzuka Tsume's famous temper quite well.

He noticed Naruto's expression once more. No one, Iruka thought, would miss him if he came late. Most of the other children around the room weren't even doing the assignment anymore, instead looking at their classmates' antics. A small few he noticed had the same expression as Naruto. A shinobi village produced too many orphans, a fact Iruka was familiar with. He couldn't help them all, as much as he wanted too.

His attention went to the only child ignoring the commotion Naruto and Kiba were causing. Of course, Uchiha Sasuke was new to this status and in some cases worse off. The kid had no one left after having everyone all of his life. His brother responsible for it and he, the only survivor. His dark eyes seemed concentrated on his work, but his jaw was tense. Kiba's words had affected him too, although he tried to hide it. It had just been a month since he had been left alone. It would take more time to heal, if he ever did.

He sighed before speaking once more. "You should have thought about that before, Kiba. Perhaps now, you'll learn to concentrate on your work and not fight with your classmates."

"He started it," Kiba grumbled.

"I did not! His dog's the one that bit me!" Naruto replied, his narrowed eyes on the pup on Kiba's head.

"Naruto, do you want to stay the whole week?" he asked, his voice slightly raised.

"I don't care," he said sinking into his seat. The words_ No one will care _remained unspoken but Iruka knew them. He knew them well.

The boys were silent now although every few moments they glared at one another. The class having lost their momentary distraction returned to their work. Sasuke was already done, his hands on his chin and his dark eyes narrowed in thought. The boy should be mourning, not in class studying ways to kill.

He took in the silence, looking around the large class. He spotted an empty seat in the second row and his mind drifted to the missing child.

Haruno Sakura, he remembered. She had been a quiet girl. She didn't raise her hand in class and had had no close friends as far as he knew. She had had pink hair, that he remembered vividly. She had only been in his class for about three weeks before she suddenly stopped coming. Disappeared or kidnapped had been the conclusions that most had come up with after the few hours in which her disappearance was reported. Now though the answer was obvious. The girl was dead.

Four guards reported seeing her the day of her disappearance. They had said she had lied to them about a man, presumably Uchiha Itachi at the East Gate. They had left their post, realizing they had been lied to upon reaching said gate and finding out no one had passed through. It had been concluded the child had been placed under a jutsu, so someone could leave Konoha without problems from the guards. The Uchiha murderer was the most likely suspect. It seemed Sakura had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Seeing as she disappeared right after, it was concluded that finding no further use for the child he had disposed of her.

It hurt him that he had lost a student to death so quickly. He had not gotten to know her, but Iruka hated hurting children. It was part of the reason he had asked to be transferred to the Academy. Killing children on missions wasn't uncommon and after only doing it once, he had decided he wouldn't do so again.

He had no blame in her death, but looking toward Naruto who was looking at his paper in some confusion, he thought maybe he could help him. Be there for him the way, no one else was. Naruto had no friends although he sometimes got along with the others, but that wasn't friendship. Naruto needed someone, anyone so he wouldn't have to have that hatred inside anymore. If he could have just one person to be there for him perhaps things would be different for him.

Iruka smiled at the boy, who looked at him, surprised by the gesture. He smiled back uncertainly before looking back down at his paper. Iruka had always wanted to help those children who had no one and Naruto was the person who needed someone the most.

* * *

Sakura continued her rather slow jogging pace. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she thought she still needed about 10 more minutes before Itachi-sensei would appear suddenly and tell her that training was done for the day. Her pink bangs were stuck to her forehead, because of the increasing summer heat. 

Her mind often drifted while she ran. It was easier to not concentrate on how tired she was, and she went faster if she didn't think about it. Today had gone rather well, she thought. She had struck about 5 of the bulls-eyes from 15 from 10 meters away. It wasn't much, but it was a lot better than before. Not only that but she had made no mistakes with the hand seals, something she hadn't accomplished before.

Sakura loved to think, during these moments. She had always been a more thinking , rather than active child. She blamed this trait of hers when she ran straight into someone. She was knocked back, and for a moment she was scared it was Kakuzu, because the person's figure was quite tall. Kakuzu would no doubt get very angry at her. Itachi had warned her about his short temper.

"What the fuck! Who the hell are you?" the person yelled.

Blushing, she picked herself up. He could've helped, she thought rather angrily. His words though showed that he was quite rude, so she decided not to expect manners from this one.

The words had also clued her in on who this probably was. The missing member, she had yet to meet. The religious man that said bad words. "Hidan-san, I am very sorry."

He stared at her, violet eyes staring at her in disbelief. "How the hell do you know my name?"

She hoped she didn't appear as frightened as she felt. "My name's Sakura, Hidan-san," she replied, feeling stupid for being so scared and nervous. She didn't realize he had asked _how_ she knew his name, and no longer _who_ she was.

"I didn't ask that," he said, violet eyes threatening all of a sudden. His long pale blond hair fell behind his shoulders, framing his face. He would have looked nice if his eyes weren't so scary and his face wasn't in a scowl.

"You did at first," she said, impatiently. Then her eyes widened, noticing her mistake. This man could kill her. On his face though was an expression of slight surprise as well. Either way, she had to tell him about Itachi.

"Sakura. I am Itachi-sensei's pupil, Hidan-san," she told him rather hurriedly. Hopefully this would save her from getting killed. He looked doubtfully at her, but in one movement grabbed her waist and held her under his arm.

"We'll see about that," he muttered, starting to walk off. She decided not to struggle, once she saw he was heading toward the base. Someone would see them and tell Hidan, that she wasn't lying. For the moment she let herself hang limply in his grasp. This was getting less scary, and more embarrassing.

"If you're fucking lying, kid, we'll kill you," he threatened.

"I'm not. I know you're Kakuzu's partner," she offered. Perhaps he would put her down. She didn't want Itachi-sensei seeing her weakly held, under this man's arm.

"I should kill you. Jashin will get mad, for allowing you to live this long," he said, ignoring how she knew about Kakuzu. She froze up immediately, feeling her heart quicken.

She looked up ahead, as they passed near the clearing with the small pond, where Itachi-sensei had taken her, and given her the ribbon currently in her hair. The man walked quickly, but ungracefully causing her discomfort. His hold on her had also tightened.

She glanced at her captor, and was surprised to see some sort of rosary on his neck. He was currently muttering something quickly while his free hand grasped at the beads. He was praying, she realized momentarily stunned. She had known he was religious but she didn't know he prayed. Praying didn't fit with people like him, she thought.

When she caught the words 'blood' and 'sacrifice', she elected not to listen anymore. He didn't even look at her, completely immersed in his praying.

She let out a breath as she looked forlornly ahead. She let her eyes droop, after a few moments. In a way Hidan was lulling her to sleep, with his unintended rocking and soft indiscernible mutterings.

"Hidan, I see you've met my student," a voice said. Sakura opened her eyes blearily. She smiled immediately, upon seeing Itachi-sensei, some feet away. Then she frowned remembering her awkward situation. For his part, he seemed unperturbed by the fact she was being held captive.

"The heathen ran into me. Couldn't fucking believe what she was saying was true," he said. There was no apologetic note in his voice. She took note that he had yet to put her down.

"It is," he said, his voice unwavering. "Put her down."

He didn't and Sakura saw his eyes narrow at being ordered. Itachi's blank face didn't change.

"Hidan," he said, a warning tone had entered his voice.

Again, he kept her under his arm. Slowly he loosened his hold, but he didn't place her down and she fell. Training with Itachi-sensei came in, and she managed to fall on her feet, in a crouching position. She stood up, slightly shaky.

"Thank you, Hidan-san," she said, reluctantly. He didn't deserve it, but it was better to be polite. She didn't want to make enemies, especially one who didn't seem to care much that she was the student of another member. She didn't think he would hesitate to hurt her.

She walked toward Itachi-sensei, until she got to his side. She breathed a sigh of relief. Being next to him made her feel protected.

"Training's over, girl. Hidan will you come with us back to the base?" he inquired, looking toward the other other member.

"I have to speak to the Leader," he said voice thick with sarcasm at the word Leader. It wasn't an answer but he began walking on Itachi-sensei's other side.

It was a slow walk and silent as usual. Hidan was praying again and Sakura couldn't help but stare at him as he did so. He looked so into it. His violet eyes shining, and his lips forming into words, without a pause. She tried to be discrete, but Itachi-sensei looked at her, with a barely raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with my praying, you little sinful heathen," he asked, openly glaring at her from Itachi-sensei's other side.

She blushed, but decided to tell him the truth. "Your praying," she began, aware that his eyes were now slits. "It's fascinating," she said, proud of using a long word, and hoping it might make her sound less childish.

He didn't say anything, but he wasn't glaring anymore. They continued on, until the base's entrance came into view. Leader was there, speaking with Konan. As they approached, Konan suddenly left. She must not like people much, other than Leader, Sakura thought.

"Leader," both she and Itachi-sensei said in unison. He inclined his head slightly before his eyes focused on Hidan. Hidan had yet to acknowledge Leader.

"Welcome back, Hidan," Itachi said curtly, before going through the entrance. Sakura looked back and waved a short good-bye to both of them. Neither even looked her way.

"Itachi-sensei, I'm sorry that I let Hidan-san get me," she told him once they were far from the two figures left behind.

"It doesn't matter. You should just be less careless," he told her.

"Thank you for making him let me go," she continued. He didn't reply.

"Itachi-sensei," she started again. He looked at her, so she knew this wasn't a one-sided conversation. She gave him a small smile. "You're the best."

The words were softly spoken, but he could easily tell she was being sincere. He thought back to the Konoha, where those words had always taunted him.

"I know."

* * *

I'll be updating hopefully around once a week. School starts soon, so maybe once every two weeks when it does. 


	5. Five

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Despite the new summary, there won't be any romance in this story for quite a while and I'm still not sure if I should include it or not.

What I mean is that Sakura does love Itachi, but it's more of a family love, unless I write otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Sakura rushed through her morning activities. Everything was done without a stop. Her training clothes, consisting of a dark red top and black shorts were put on, freshly cleaned. How Itachi-sensei had manged to get them, when he had not left the base, she didn't know. They were comfortable to move in, and she had another three outfits as well, all of various colors. She had been really grateful, because the cloth was standard ninja clothes, and were hard to come by if you weren't one.

She quickly pulled the brush through her hair, and secured her black ribbon tying it under her hair. She smiled into her mirror, taking in her appearance, She looked normal, but she had finished ten minutes earlier, thanks to her rush.

Satisfied, she walked out of her room, passing by her main room. There was a variety of scrolls on the table from the night before. She had been reading up on basic medical ninjustsu. It seemed so complicated, because timing and chakra control had to be very precise. She was getting tired reading about all of these jutsus, but still not even given the chance to try them out. She had been tempted to try one out even when Itachi-sensei had told her explicitly not to,

She hadn't though. But today, Itachi-sensei had promised to teach her an actual jutsu,. That was why she was ready. Doing a jutsu for the first time, any jutsu, even a basic one was extremely hard. Your body wasn't used to converting chakra or using it, so it took some time to force it to. After a while though as one trained more, then, the body and chakra channels became used to being manipulated.

That, and Itachi-sensei was brutal with her stamina building exercises. He had no patience with her after the first three weeks. Everything she did was too slow or not right. She thought she was improving, but apparently she wasn't going fast enough. He never got angry but somehow his flat voice often made her feel as though he was yelling. He kept working her harder and she ended the days completely wiped out.

She hoped that she would meet his expectations in performing jutsus. Perhaps that way he would actually praise her, just a little.

Closing the door behind her she ran to Itachi-sensei's rooms. He had to be awake by this time, he was usually up before her. He wasn't waiting for her at the front of the corridor leading to his room, so she assumed he was still inside. Walking now, she approached his door. The wards allowed her to enter and she was about to open the door when someone came out.

It wasn't Itachi-sensei as she had imagined. Instead it was Konan.

"Konan-san, good morning," she managed to get out, quite surprised. It wasn't often Konan found the need to be with the other members.

She regarded her with her heavy lidded blue eyes for a moment. "Sakura," she finally said, softly. "Itachi is inside."

She nodded mutely, but Konan was already walking away. Her steps were light and brisk and she rounded a corner and was gone.

After a moment of staring after her she turned back to the door. She opened it warily, and stepped inside. Itachi-sensei had his Akatsuki cloak on, but his hitai-ate which he didn't always wear was on as well. The line through the Leaf symbol was proudly displayed on his forehead.

"You're early, girl," he said, while adjusting the hitai-ate under his ponytail.

"Are you dating Konan-san, Itachi-sensei?" she asked, her head to the side, green eyes inquisitive. She had seen men and women in the village dating. Sometimes it lead to marriage. Itachi-sensei didn't seem like the type to do those kinds of things, though. He was different that way. Besides, Konan was a bit older than him.

He froze, his lips opening as if to say something and then closing. If Sakura didn't know any better, she would've thought he was flustered by her question.

"No," he finally managed to say, completely at ease once more. "I have a mission, today."

So, there was no romance between them. She sighed. That would have been very interesting. Also, she wasn't going to learn a jutsu. Not only that she was going to be alone for the day for the first time.

"Oh."

"You're coming as well, child."

Eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, you do remember that you are supposed to learn a jutsu today?" he asked an eyebrow slightly raised. It would be very unlikely she had forgotten. She was very eager to learn.

"Of course, Itachi-sensei. I woke up early to get ready," she admitted.

"We are leaving in ten minutes."

That was rather soon, but it didn't matter to her. She was ready. Suddenly remembering back to a month ago, when Kisame and Konan had discussed a new member she spoke," Is this about the new member?"

"Yes. He has been located. Sasori and Kisame are coming as well."

She was fine with that. She liked both of them, so that was no problem. He crossed the room and motioned for them to leave. She followed along, excited that she was to meet the new member and learn a new jutsu. It would also be the first time she left the base.

Today was shaping out to be a pretty good day.

* * *

Sakura decided that despite the misleading start, today was turning out to be very disappointing. 

Itachi-sensei told her after getting her hopes up, that before learning a jutsu she had to learn to control her chakra. Learning it afterwards would be an inconvenience.

This brought them to some rather barren woods near a village called Iwagakure. Sasori and Kisame had left them alone saying they would find out where the hopeful was.

"I'm going to show you how to control your chakra. There are simpler exercises, but the way to get your chakra control better in the shortest amount of time is by focusing it on your feet. It's difficult, but it makes focusing it to other parts of your body easier. "

She nodded her head fervently. She understood what he meant, but she didn't know how focusing your chakra to one place helped, unless the jutsu needed it, like the Katon no Jutsu, where one had to focus your chakra to your throat. All the scrolls she had read talked mostly about focusing chakra to your hands for hand seals.

"Chakra only helps with jutsus, right?" she asked. There had to be some other benefit to focusing chakra to your feet. Perhaps it provided extra energy, so you could run for a longer time?

"Chakra can increase speed and help you jump higher if focused on the feet. Having good chakra control helps in not wasting any unnecessary chakra," he explained his monotonous voice making it sound so simple.

"So, are you going to teach me a jutsu?" she asked hopefully. One that most likely needed her to focus it to her feet. She couldn't remember reading about one, but Itachi-sensei had to know one.

"Later," he said as she frowned visibly. "First, I want you to get to the top of that tree," he continued, his hand motioning to one of the few trees in the woods. She gulped. She'd never been good at climbing, and it was very tall. "Walking, of course," he finished.

She didn't understand and just stared at him dumbfounded. He caught her look, a flicker of annoyance passed his features as he turned toward the tree.

He began walking towards it and soon came to its base. However, he kept going and didn't hesitate once he reached it. Eyes widening, she continued to watch as he walked completely at ease as he was walking upward on the tree. The first branch that came up, he walked on the bottom of it. He looked at her from the middle of the branch, looking intimidating as ever, even as he hung upside down.

In a moment, he flickered and was soon next to her once more. He inclined his head. She understood that it was her turn now.

"Run. It may help," was his only advice.

She took a breath, before attempting to focus her chakra to her feet. Immediately she could feel a warm sensation in her feet. It wasn't that hard to do so. Still she followed his advice and ran toward the tree.

She reached the base and kept going, slightly surprised once she was running on it. She had not fallen yet, so she slowed her run. Soon she was walking, small branches and leaves getting in her way as she rose higher. She moved them out of the way and kept walking, slower now, the warm sensation in her feet becoming fainter.

She looked back down at Itachi-sensei who was regarding her with an odd expression. It took her some time to recognize it as slight disbelief. It was gone in another moment, but it was obvious he had not thought she would be able to do it. She felt very proud that she had impressed him.

She took a step, but her feet weren't touching the bark anymore. She let out a sound of distress as she fell. Her hair whipped around her face, and she closed her eyes. She was far from the ground and she knew that the impact would hurt her tremendously.

But there was no impact. Instead of the hard ground, though she felt two warm arms enveloping her. Opening her eyes, she saw the red eyes of Itachi-sensei staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-sensei," she whispered, biting her lip slightly.

"You did better than I expected," was his reply. He put her down abruptly, and she was a little off balance as her feet touched solid ground.

"Try until you can get to the top. You have a small chakra supply, so you'll have to work to build it up," he said. "On the other hand, it seems your control is quite advanced," he said and he gave her a rare half-smile.

Encouraged by his rare show of emotion, she set her lips in a determined line.

Determined to show him she could do this, she focused chakra to her feet, once more. The warm sensation came and she began to run.

This time she refused to fall.

By the time Sasori and Kisame came back, she and Itachi-sensei were eating quietly some fish that he had caught. He had taught her how to make a fire and cook the fish. It was necessary for her to learn how to feed herself while in the wild. Smelling its delicious aroma, she had no problem imagining herself living off of this.

She was wary around Sasori while inside his puppet. She understood that it was a defense, but she had been used to how he normally looked. When she had first seen him in the morning, she had to admit she was shaken by the appearance.

Kisame eyed their food with distaste, and his nose was wrinkled as though he smelled something unpleasant. Kisame had been acting odd lately, ever since a short mission he and Itachi had had about a week ago. It had been short and they had been gone for only about three hours. She hadn't minded, as it had been one of the days in which she spent studying instead of training. When they came back though Kisame acted differently around Itachi-sensei, calling him Itachi-san.

She had asked Itachi-sensei and he had told her simply that Kisame now knew

"I'll be back after you're done eating," he said roughly, turning around. Sakura giggled, bu felt a twinge of guilt as she took a bite of her fish.

Sasori came closer and stood near them. He did not ask for food and Itachi-sensei did not offer.

"How was your training?" he asked. She didn't like his voice when he was inside his puppet. It was raspy and didn't go well with his boyish appearance, although no one knew this unless they had seen him outside of the puppet. It also made him sound so much older than he actually was.

"It was fine, Sasori-san," she told him spiritedly. "I worked on chakra control."

"The Konoha way, I assume," he said. She tilted her head to the side, questioningly. He elaborated. "By walking on trees. Most other villages use their own systems. All similar, but Konoha has always used trees. Right, Itachi?"

He nodded affirmatively.

"How did it go, Sakura?" he questioned.

"I made it to the top," she said. "On my second try," she added proudly. It had taken her another six tries to walk upside down on one of the branches. It was harder walking completely against gravity. Still, Itachi-sensei said she had done very well.

"Admirable," Sasori said. She wished she could see his face. It felt as though she was talking to someone that wasn't alive. His voice sounded mechanical as well, which added to the illusion of being only a puppet. Still his words did sound truthful.

"Thank you, Sasori-san." Then remembering why exactly they were here she inquired," Did you find the person?"

"Yes, at the moment he is staying in a temple in eastern Iwagakure," he said although he was now facing Itachi. "From what we have heard, he is unlikely to come willingly."

"When?" is all he asks. His voice isn't confident, but she knew he didn't think the boy would be any threat.

"Today, in another two hours," Sasori said, then turned that puppet head toward hers. "Sakura should not come."

"She won't," he answered immediately and Sakura feels a little miffed. She wanted to see him fight. She never had seen two skilled opponents in battle. "She'll be practicing a jutsu."

"Alone?"

"She will be safe," he said. She wasn't exactly satisfied but she would finally be learning a real jutsu. It didn't erase the fact that she wouldn't get to see the fight.

"How old is he, Sasori-san?" she asked. This was something that really interested her.

"He is very young. I would say about a little more than 2 years older than you are. He is 11 years old give or take. I don't understand the Leader's reasons for recruiting him. He is much too young," Sasori said, all the while looking at Itachi.

"I was younger than him," Itachi answered absentmindedly as he took the last bit of fish into his mouth.

Sasori chuckles, but it's low and dark. "You were a special case,Itachi. There are few like you."

His answer is followed by tension, but she's not sure why. Itachi doesn't seem affected by the reply, and Sasori is not even looking at him anymore. Something about Sasori's reply causes shivers to go through her. She doesn't like to be reminded of what Itachi-sensei did.

There are a few moments of terse silence, before Itachi stands dusting himself. Sasori puts out the fire, nearing Itachi.

"You are ready?"

"Yes," he replies, then sparing her a glance began to speak again. "Sakura, come. You are to learn a jutsu, correct?"

She doesn't answer, but obediently goes to his side. Sasori is watching them, but says nothing. Itachi walks forward to a tree. In fact, it's the same tree she had walked on before. "Stand there," he tells her as he points to the base of the tree.

Confused, but obliging, she stands facing him and her back is to the tree. He shifted around momentarily in his cloak before his hand came out, clutching a long piece of rope.

"You have read about the Nawanuke no Jutsu," he states as he begins to tie her against the tree without warning. She stares, eyes wide as her hands are bound against the tree. "It is often one of the first jutsu taught to Academy students. You learned how to focus chakra to your feet today so I'm going to make it harder." He began tying her ankles as well, very tightly against the tree. Soon enough she was tied up her about 3 feet above the ground. "Normally the Nawanuke no Jutsu only applies to your hands but if you apply the right amount of chakra to your legs, it should untie the rope there as well. Your hands should be able to do the hand seals without too much difficulty."

"Itachi-sensei,you're not going to leave me here, are you?" she asked, suddenly remembering that he said he was ready to leave, and that earlier he had mentioned she wasn't going with them. She hadn't imagined that she would be tied against a tree completely helpless, though.

"Yes, girl," he said. "Consider it motivation. It will also keep you from getting into trouble while we are away. I do not think we will be gone for more than an hour. It is enough time to successfully do the jutsu."

She didn't even try to perform it yet. She knew what it required but didn't want to make a fool of herself by attempting it and possibly failing it in front of Itachi-sensei and Sasori.

"You didn't have to tie my ankles, too," she muttered annoyed, as she stared at the rope that was tightly wound around her ankles. She could feel the ropes cutting into her skin.

"Well, Itachi, this is an interesting method," Sasori said, his raspy voice actually sounded amused.

"As long as it works," he replied carefully watching her still form and then turning away. 'I expect you to be free, when we get back."

Sakura watched, slightly stunned that he was actually leaving. Next to his tall form, was Sasori, looking very small in comparison, because of his puppet suit. She faintly saw Kisame join them and soon they were no longer visible.

She was utterly alone and tied to a tree. This was _safe_?

She sighed. Itachi-sensei had tied the ropes extremely tightly. She squirmed just a little, trying to loosen it, but to no avail. If anything the rope cut deeper.

She tried to remember what she had read on this jutsu. Okay, first you had to focus chakra to the hands...

* * *

As expected, it had not taken long to get the boy. He was young, that was certain, and his rather feminine appearance caused him to look even younger. 

Deidara of Iwagakure was not pleased. It would be difficult for him to ever get accustomed to them, if he resented them for taking away his current lifestyle. The boy was dangerous in that he thought destruction was art, but he lacked the drive and ambition that would have made him a serious adversary.

Kisame was quiet mostly as they journeyed back to the grounds where he had left Sakura. He didn't treat the boy with any disdain, something both of his companions did. It had been different since the mission just a week ago.

Kisame may have respected Leader's orders, but he had made it clear on the mission that Itachi was considered his subordinate. They were designated as partners, but Kisame had the notion that being the older of the two he had authority. It was easy to see that the other members doubted his skill, despite the knowledge that he had killed his whole clan. In an organization full of the most dangerous S-class criminals, this was hardly something remarkable.

He was too young compared to them, and they made the mistake in thinking that experience made up for talent. It had not taken long to show Kisame exactly why he had been sought out to join the organization. Kisame had learned that they were equals, and that if anything, Itachi was to be the superior.

Kisame had not taken to this lightly. It was true he called him Itachi-san now, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the others, but he was also now wary around him. He wasn't a subordinate and had become a possible threat. There was very little trust for others in this organization.

Even so, Kisame was still rather social compared to the others, so he still often talked to Itachi in a more familiar matter. Not friendly exactly, but still in a genial way. He was not expecting friendship but at least a superficial trust that would help things such as missions run more smoothly.

He looked downward to Sasori who was on his right. The man had made it quite evident, even in his nonchalant way, that he thought very poorly of his new partner. That could just be a reaction from having Orochimaru as a partner. It had obviously not been the best experience.

The new member was oddly enough very quiet. His first impression of the boy was that he was very loud, a trait that Itachi particularly disliked.

He wondered absentmindedly if the boy was in shock. Perhaps he had never lost a battle so quickly. Even if he was already known for being a bomber for hire, he didn't have the notoriety that all the other members did.

The boy was too cocky and confident about his abilities. He would have to learn that in this association he was expendable and no longer the best. Simply put the boy was still young and was still a boy in many respects, something Itachi had no longer been at his age.

His affinity for explosives was another difference between them. Itachi preferred subtlety while this boy was completely about showing off his art as he seemed to like calling it.

The blond boy followed them mutely, although the scowl never left his face. He was glaring at Itachi the most, although the other two were getting their share as well. His hands were clenching and unclenching in silent fury.

Itachi was actually looking forward to seeing the girl. The fight had not been any trouble. Leader's standards were obviously slipping, if he though the boy was skilled enough.

He expected the girl had managed to free herself. Her chakra control was very advanced, he had to admit. Not even he had been able to walk up a tree on his first try. She had gotten a fair distance before falling, too. Her chakra supply was average though. She had to build her stamina up very much if she ever expected to be a powerful kunoichi. With such precise control, though she could learn some of the more difficult jutsus that required precise control.

Giving it some thought, he decided the girl would be useful after all. Her other training was going well. She was not a natural at most of the exercises, but she had a grace and determination that would make her worthy in the future in those areas. Her ninjutsu would have to be worked on considering her limited chakra supply, and genjutsu would be saved for later.

If he was honest with himself, the girl had no real purpose. She could help in missions, he supposed but all the others were skilled enough that her help wouldn't be needed. She couldn't be a member unless one of them died, and he couldn't see that happening unless the new recruit was as foolish as he seemed. She was just there, learning from him, but he didn't particularly need her. He still wondered why he brought her along. If anything the girl was somewhat of a nuisance, as she took much of his time away from him.

Still, he grudgingly admitted that he had grown somewhat fond of the girl. Not that he cared for her very much but he had gotten used to her company.

They were nearing the site where Sakura had been left at. Deidara looked around confused, as they reached the seemingly empty site. Itachi was slightly pleased by the fact that Sakura was no longer tied to the tree. The roped he had used to bind her there was on the ground useless. Of course, he hadn't expected her to fail it. If she had it would have been a rather bothersome situation.

Itachi peered around the site, his eyes carefully looking through the trees. It wasn't hard to spot her and he found a mass of pink hair in one of the surrounding trees.

Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara watched as Itachi's body flickered and he was gone without any words.

He found himself on the branch the girl was on. He looked questioningly at her, upon seeing what position she was in.

She was upside down, balancing herself on her hands looking very childish as she peered up at him.

"Itachi-sensei," she said blushing, while bringing her legs down onto the branch and positioned herself so that she was standing. It was quite graceful and Itachi decided that the girl did have some skill. "I was practicing," she continued, the blush still on her face.

Actually, she had just wanted to walk on her hands. She had always admired the people who did acrobatic feats at some of the festivals in Konoha. It had not been very difficult to escape the rope and curiousity getting the better of her, she had decided to use her chakra to balance herself on her hands.

He didn't seem to care about her reasons though. "It is time to leave."

"Hai," she muttered obediently. His body flickered once more and he was gone. She was rather high up, so she couldn't exactly jump down from the tree. Putting her previous training into practice, she began running down the tree's trunk, until she found herself safely back on the firm ground.

Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi were all waiting for her on the ground. With them was who she supposed was the new recruit.

He didn't look that much older than she was. He was scowling and his blue eyes regarded her disinterestedly, but they lingered for a moment on her hair. He had long blond hair that partly obscured one side of his face. In fact he reminded her of Ino but with longer, darker hair and obviously taller.

No one introduced them and in fact they (except Itachi) all looked to be rather anxious to leave. Taking this into consideration she decided that she would have to introduce herself later.

While she really did enjoy Itachi-sensei's company she had to admit she wanted friends. She'd never had one except Ino but she didn't count because it had only been for a little bit. Somehow Itachi-sensei wasn't really what she could consider a friend.

"Let us go. Leader will be expecting him," Itachi said looking pointedly at the other two. Deidara was ignored.

"Don't talk like I'm not here, yeah," he said, surprising the others. It was the first time he'd talked since they had briefly explained their organization.

No one acknowledged him though and this seemed to irritate him more. They began their journey back. Sakura did not miss the glances the boy threw her way. They were almost pitying although she didn't understand why.

* * *

She waited for them to finish whatever it was they were doing in Leader's rooms. She was inside the library, but close enough to the entrance that she could see outside. She was on the alert for whenever they left the room. The scroll in front of her were about the Henge no Jutsu. It was too advanced for her at the moment, but Itachi-sensei said that she would be attempting it in another three months. 

She wasn't even reading it though. They had been with Leader for about 2 hours already. She didn't know why it was taking so long, but she was really interested in introducing herself. She could wait.

Kisame was the first to leave the room. Itachi-sensei soon followed. He had checked to see how she was doing but she had told him she wanted to read more. He didn't look like he believed her, but he knew she was safe without him having to be with her. The other members had more or less gotten used to her. For the most part, they ignored her whenever she was with him. She had the very bad habit though, of staring openly at Hidan whenever he prayed. The zealous man, surprisingly, didn't seem to mind.

She waited another 30 minutes before Sasori left the room. It seemed that Leader and the new member were alone now. Sasori passed by the library's entrance without even glancing her way. Not that she minded at the moment. He still had that puppet suit on.

Getting rather impatient she went to put the scroll back. She got another one that Itachi-sensei had assigned her to read. It had some information on the clans of Konoha. She walked back to the desk, and took her seat. She kept looking out the door though every minute or so.

When she heard a nearby door close, she tensed. Were they done? She stood up and neared the door. She tried to peer out toward the hallway leading to Leader's rooms when he appeared suddenly.

She stepped back, falling down on her rear. She stared up at him nervous that she had been caught. For his part, Leader looked indifferent at her current position. Next to him the new member looked at her again with that pitying gaze although his face was still set in a scowl.

"Leader," she said inclining her head. She hoped she wasn't blushing anymore.

"Ah, girl," he said in greeting. He was still very indifferent to her. She wondered if he even remembered her name. "Since you are still here, you can show our new member his quarters. The ones near Sasori," he told her his voice sounding quite apathetic.

She looked up surprised he was even acknowledging that she was there. He often ignored her presence. The member also looked surprised at his words.

"Yes, Leader," she replied as he nodded at her and turned away. He walked down the hallway and disappeared in a flicker. They both stared after him. Leader had that effect on people.

The boy looked toward her his visible eyebrow raised.

"Follow me," she said her voice shaky. She began walking rather quickly suddenly nervous around the boy.

He looked amused for some reason as he walked next to her. "Who are you, yeah?" he asked his voice rather curious.

She smiled at him feeling more comfortable. "I am Sakura."

"Did they bring you here too?" he asked his voice becoming sullen quickly.

"Itachi-sensei brought me," she whispered.

"Itachi," he muttered, saying the name slowly, venomously. His eyes had narrowed and darken. "You're his student?" The disbelief in his voice was painfully evident.

"Yes, I am," she said hoping her voice didn't sound too hurt.

"You're here by choice?" he asked, once again reminded that he wasn't.

"Of course. I wanted to come with Itachi-sensei," she said, smiling slightly. "I've been training."

"You don't look very old," he observed. "I thought you were a servant or something, yeah."

"I'm 8 and a half years old," she said. "There are servants here though. You can't talk to them, though," she added, remembering when Itachi showed her around the base. It felt good to know more than someone else. "How old are you, anyways?" she asked, very interested.

"I'm 11, yeah," he said giving her a cocky smile before his face went back to a scowl.

"You're the youngest member, then," she remarked. Itachi-sensei was already thirteen.

While he wanted more than anything else not to be here, he did feel a little smug at that.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" she asked him rather sadly. It was rather obvious as he kept scowling.

"No, I don't, yeah," he snapped. His mouth was set in a thin line making him look younger. "Itachi defeated me, to make me come," he admitted angrily. Again his fists were clenching hard, his knuckles becoming increasingly whiter.

"Itachi-sensei is very strong," she said proudly. He glared at her quickly and she blushed slightly but didn't take back her words. "You'll like it here."

He didn't say anything as they began walking downstairs. They reached the first floor when she asked him feeling sheepish, "What's your name?"

"Deidara, yeah," he said curtly. She mouthed it and decided it was a nice name. She didn't tell him though. He might think she was being a girl

"Sasori-san is very nice," she began awkwardly.

"Tell me about him," he said although it sounded vaguely like an order, but she decided to oblige.

"He's an artist," she said in admiration. He had shown her some puppets he had made about a week ago. Just a quick glance but it had been enough for her to be in awe of him. They looked so human and real.

Finally she seemed to have gotten his attention. His eyes noticeably sparked in interest. "An artist? What kind?"

"He's a puppeteer," she informed him. She thought that was kind of obvious considering he had been inside a puppet when Deidara met him. "His puppets look so real."

He looked at her in disbelief before smirking slightly. "Real, yeah." The spark in his eyes went away though and he looked disinterested again. "That's not art," he said, looking annoyed all of a sudden.

"I think it is," she told him, as they reached the second floor. He looked around in vague interest before turning back at her and shaking his head.

"You wouldn't know. You're too young."

She pouted slightly before inquiring, "What's art then, since you seem to know?"

He smirked, as though he had been hoping for her to ask. "I'll show you," he said. He stopped walking and she looked at him curiously. He extended his right arm and opened his palm.

She gaped at him in surprise. A mouth was on his hand. It had lips and teeth and a tongue came out with a what appeared to be clay. He looked up at her expression and frowned. She felt embarrassed for openly staring at his hand. Perhaps he was sensitive about it?

His hand closed around the clay. He moved his fingers slightly but without hesitation. He obviously did this a lot. She couldn't tell what he was doing exactly.

He stopped suddenly and almost unconsciously she moved closer to him. She wanted to see what he had made.

He smirked at her obvious absorption before opening his hand and showing her his 'art'.

It was a clay flower, looking as though it had taken a long time to make rather than just a few seconds. She had to admit it was very pretty.

He got a rather smug expression on his face, obviously pleased at causing her shocked expression. His hand was still outstretched and she wondered if he meant to give it to her.

"For me?" she asked rather shyly.

He rolled his eyes. "No, it's just girls like flowers, yeah."

She looked at his hand as he raised it. She wasn't sure what he was doing until he threw it up in the air. He made a quick hand sign and all of a sudden the clay flower in the air exploded. Although it was a rather small one, she still gasped. Small pieces of clay fell on them.

"Why did you do that?" she asked completely nonplussed. He looked as though it was the most normal thing in the world to blow things up.

"Because that is art, Sakura," he said saying her name for the first time. She didn't even notice though until much later. What she did notice was that he was smiling at her and it was a real one.

She didn't really understand what he meant but she smiled back all the same.

* * *

This took a while to put up, but school's turning out to be worse than last year.

As always reviews are appreciated.


	6. Six

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the chapter's not too bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I am not making any money off of this.

* * *

"Deidara-kun," she began, green eyes closed as she lay her head against a tree. It was a rare day in which she had no training as Itachi-sensei was away on a mission with Kisame. Before perhaps, she would have been in the library studying, or practicing a jutsu. But that was before Deidara, and so she relaxed as he worked with his clay.

"What?" he replied, as he glanced toward the girl momentarily and then returned to his work.

"Do you like it here, now?" she asked calmly even as she opened her eyes, observing him.

He stayed quiet, once again sparing her a glance while rolling his eyes rather dramatically.

Everything about Deidara was very dramatic, she thought as she waited for a response. _His long blond hair. _She eyed his ponytail, both disapprovingly and with some jealousy as she thought of her own short locks. _His large bright blue _eyes. Very bright, they reminded her of someone else's but she couldn't remember who exactly. _His smirk._ Which was now in place as he stood in front of her looking down at her, cockily.

"No, I still hate it," he told her, simply and in a vague way looked almost cruelly with his smirk. It could have been taken as playful but Sakura was beginning to know that Deidara was usually serious when using a playful tone. She cast her gaze downward, and suppressed a sigh.

It had been almost 7 months since Deidara had come to live with them, and even so he always told her that he hated it. He couldn't get use to it, apparently. She didn't know why it affected her so much but she had come to think of this place as her home and somehow the fact that he didn't like it was like an insult to her.

Deidara caught her expression and felt a twinge of guilt. She was perhaps the only reason he wasn't being driven crazy. She was too young to actually give him any interesting conversation and she was a girl to top it off, but she listened to him and sometimes rarely said something amusing. Besides he found himself liking her, she was just too sweet, too innocent for him to group her with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"You're not so bad, though," he added quietly, reluctantly. She shot him a large smile and he was reminded as to why exactly he actually tolerated her presence. He continued to play around with the clay in his hand as Sakura stared as always fascinated by his art.

She let out a gasp, as he finished, showing her a figure of Itachi. It was done perfectly in miniature and as Sakura squinted she could even see Itachi's eyes, with the markings of his unique Sharingan. She shot him a smile, perhaps he was finally beginning to like Ita...

A small boom interrupted her thoughts as the clay figurine of her sensei blew up, throwing pieces of clay around them. She gave Deidara a disapproving look. He responded by smiling innocently.

"That's not nice," she muttered, her tone reprovingly. Deidara shrugged and another piece of clay came out of the mouth on his hand.

"Itachi-sensei doesn't hate you," she told him helpfully. He gave her a pointed look, as though she had just said something very stupid.

He knew Itachi didn't hate him. That would have solved the problem actually. Sakura couldn't understand that Itachi didn't feel anything toward him and that was the reason that Deidara hated him so strongly. He hated that Itachi disregarded his art and himself as not worth his attention. He was nothing in Itachi's eyes and Deidara had never been overlooked before.

"Well, I hate him, yeah," he responded feeling slightly foolish for sounding so childish. Sasori no danna was right. He needed to act older.

"How is training going with Sasori-san?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. She was trying to change the subject, Deidara knew. That, and Sakura was simply quite talkative by nature.

Sakura would never argue with him if she could avoid it but she also hated having to hear him talk badly about her sensei. Deidara could not understand why Sakura liked Itachi so much. As far as he had seen Itachi show indifference toward her. He had yet to hear him praise her or show any signs of affection. He acknowledged her though and perhaps this was simply why Sakura steadfastly remained by his side.

"It's alright," he admitted grudgingly. "Sasori no danna has no idea about what art is but he's a skilled shinobi."

"Sasori-san's says his puppets are art," she goaded him. She liked getting Deidara worked up. He acted more like a child when he was all excited.

"He wants them to last forever. They are quite artistic," he said allowing just a little of his admiration to show. His face turned to a grimace soon after though. "But only after they're just done. If they last forever then what's the point? That's not beauty, that's just boring, yeah."

Sakura pretended to ponder over his words but said nothing. She wasn't sure she agreed with him but decided it wasn't worth the effort to tell him so.

"Are you getting better, though?" she asked.

He looked smug as he replied. "Of course. Leader says that in another 2 years I'll be past jounin level, yeah."

Sakura smiled at him, trying to be happy for him but it was extremely difficult seeing as her training was going so slow. Itachi-sensei sometimes worked her so hard she could barely stand, but she didn't feel any stronger. Lately, Itachi-sensei had been getting angry at her for not meeting his standards of acceptable.

In a few weeks Itachi-sensei had told her she would meet the minimum requirements of a standard genin. She had been excited because normally that would have taken her another three years or so at the Academy, but even that wasn't enough.

Deidara, on the other hand, was oddly enough also being trained. He had potential to be an asset and so that was why he was recruited. He was naturally talented and Sasori's training was making him become stronger each day.

"Deidara-kun, can I ask you something, again?" she began.

"...yeah."

"What did Itachi-sensei do to you to get you to join?" she asked looking at him determinedly. She had already asked before but Deidara never answered specifically.

He stared back and fought a blush as he remembered his humiliating defeat. It had been over in just over a minute. "He defeated me, yeah. You know that," he added irritated.

"But how?" she whispered tensely.

"His Sharingan, I don't know what genjutsu he did but it had to do with his Sharingan. It was different like a pinwheel."

She nodded slowly. It fit with what she had suspected. So it had been the Mangekyou. "I want to find out," she announced to him quietly.

"Why don't you just ask him, yeah? He'd probably tell you," he told her absentmindedly. He decided that as long as he had no choice but to stay here, he would find out how to defeat Itachi and his eyes. He'd show Itachi his art was greater than his own. Perhaps Sakura would be the one to unknowingly help him.

Sakura blushed though. "He won't tell me how it works. All I know is that it's called the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Deidara looked intently at her. This was already something more than he had before. The Mangekyou, though? He'd never heard of it, but it was obvious that it was superior to the already formidable Sharingan.

"I've looked it up in the library, but all it says is that it is the rarest from of the Sharingan."

"Why do you care anyways? It's not like he would use it against you," Deidara said, although he thought otherwise. He doubted that Itachi wouldn't use that technique of his even on Sakura, if the need to do so arose.

Sakura looked warily around, and Deidara's curiousity grew, as he checked to see if any chakra was in the general vicinity. Satisfied he turned back to her to find a rather nervous expression on her face.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," she whispered and went closer to him as her voice became even lower.

Deidara leaned down toward her to hear her better. He needed to know what was so important to Sakura that she had to find out about the Mangekyou.

"I promise," he said, smiling but he hoped she knew he was serious. He had no need for others to know as long as he did.

She gave him a smile as she whispered with the uttermost gravity. "Itachi-sensei squints."

Deidara couldn't help it. He laughed and was rewarded with a glare from Sakura. "I'm serious," she insisted.

"What does that have to do with anything, yeah? So he doesn't have the best sight," he said feeling very foolish for having thought anything Sakura could have wanted to say was actually important.

"He didn't do it before," she told him seriously. "It's only after he comes from missions that he squints."

"So?" he asked rapidly losing interest.

"It hurts his eyes to use the Mangekyou," she told him. "I don't know why but it does. I've been doing research and it says that all the bloodlines that involve eyes make that person's eyes weaker."

This was something he didn't know and he looked a little surprised at Sakura for having found out. He raised his eyebrows at the revelation. This was something he could use.

"But," she continued, looking disheartened. "Only when they've used it a lot and are really really old."

"Itachi doesn't use it that much, and he's not old either, yeah," he pointed out.

"I know," she said," but I know that I'm right."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more. "So what? His eyesight's good for now, isn't it?" he said to cheer her up even if he didn't like that particular truth.

"I suppose," she started reluctantly. "It's not normal though, what if Itachi-sensei goes blind soon? Leader is sending him on so many missions lately too."

"I wouldn't go saying Itachi will go blind around Leader or Konan-san. They'll kill him, yeah," Deidara said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

It was the wrong thing to say apparently because Sakura's face was drained of color instantly. "No, Deidara-kun, please don't tell them," she cried fearfully. Her green eyes were wide and her hands trembled slightly.

"Calm down Sakura," Deidara said, a little unsettled by her response. She looked at him skeptically. She knew how much he hated Itachi. "I'm not going to tell anyone, yeah."

It was the truth too. Only he would have the opportunity to kill Itachi.

"Deidara-kun, you can't tell him I told you. Don't tell anyone," she pleaded, but she had calmed down enough for him to feel at ease.

"Of course, Sakura," he said.

"Thank you, Deidara-kun," she said her voice sincere but the usual smile that accompanied her face was gone.

"You don't have to worry, yeah. It's not like you could do anything anyways," he said hoping to sound reassuring. This whole organization would just get a whole lot worse if Sakura should get all morose. There was enough of that already.

She was silent though and her face had gotten a pensive look to it. She wasn't smiling, which he found that he missed quite a bit. Her eyes were brighter though and she seemed happier.

"I don't know Deidara-kun. Maybe I can," she whispered and he looked at her questioningly but she gave him a smile and he decided that it didn't really matter.

* * *

"The Sand guard their secrets very carefully, and Sasori left before the sealing took place."

"Is Kisame to go with me?"

"He is too recognizable. The Sand and Leaf are not allies at the moment. It is unlikely you will be recognized, unless you are foolish enough to reveal yourself. Normally Deidara would be chosen as he is the least known, but I still doubt his loyalty, and his training has not been completed."

"When shall I leave?"

He got closer, his auburn hair visible and his various piercings glinted. His eyes bore into his own. Two powerful doujutsus face to face and for a moment Itachi felt uneasy. He still had no idea what they could do to him. He was not stupid enough to find out.

_He has never lost a fight._

Konan's words echoed in his mind and he understood exactly why this organization could not fail. Leader was too strong, too mysterious, too much like a God to not instill fear and loyalty to those in the Akatsuki. Only Hidan who was too wrapped up in his own God could not understand how dangerous he was.

"Tomorrow."

"Yes, Leader."

He turned to leave already seeing that Konan was approaching Leader from the shadows. She looked at him, her heavy lidded eyes blank before breaking eye contact.

"Take the girl, Itachi. She may prove useful."

He saw Konan falter for a moment, her eyes suddenly clouded with confusion before being wiped into blankness once more.

"Of course, Leader."

* * *

"Itachi-sensei, do you think I am ready for this," she asked as she looked around at their vastly different surroundings.

She couldn't believe she was on another mission with Itachi. Since Deidara's arrival she had not left the base, and she was uneasy because this time she was actually going to be with Itachi during the whole mission.

The heat was unbearable, and the heavy clothing was not helping. Walking on just sand felt very odd to her as well. The villagers gazed at her curiously but most of their faces were covered up, so she could see nothing but their eyes. It made her feel very uncomfortable.

"We are here for information. I see no danger in you being present as well," he responded, looking in vague interest at their surroundings.

"Are we looking for someone?"

"In a way. We are looking for a jinchuriki," he told her. "You remember from your books, correct?"

"Yes, Itachi-sensei," she told him obediently, lowering her voice and pulling the hood over her face further. For some reason, Itachi had told her that she had to hide her hair. It was the only order he had given her and so she wanted to accomplish it. The hood kept slipping though and she had to constantly keep it in check.

"Good, right now we are trying to determine who exactly contains the One-Tailed Shukaku."

"Are we going to capture it?" she asked both enthusiastic and nervous.

He gave her a look and she bowed her head embarrassed.

"It is too early for that," he explained. It's not like he had anything better to do. They had no leads other than that it was a child, a boy most likely from one of their spy's reports. "We just have to find out who holds the demon."

"I will do anything to help you, Itachi-sensei," she offered helpfully even as she smiled at a girl around her age who happened to pass by.

Itachi caught this and he felt reassured knowing that Leader had been right in thinking Sakura would be useful. Her naturally friendly disposition would get her friend. Unfortunately he remembered that Sakura had mentioned she had no friends, so perhaps she was not good with children her own age.

"So what we will do first?"

He looked at a man who had been staring at them too long. A chunin from the looks of it. As soon as the man met his eyes he quickly looked away nervously.

"First, Sakura, we go to the Academy."

* * *

Sakura looked around nervously as some of the kids glanced at her curiously. It was time for lunch and apparently many of the Suna Academy children came to the local training grounds to hang out.

Itachi was nowhere to be found. He had left her here and told her to talk to the other children and while she had enthusiastically agreed she had dreaded being left alone. She did not have good memories of children her own age. She looked around hoping that someone would come talk to her. She had to follow the orders Itachi had given her.

These kids though seemed a lot more serious than the ones form Konoha. While they did look curiously at her none approached her and she walked closer to them thinking that perhaps she would be the one forced to begin a conversation.

"Hey, you, new girl," someone called out. She turned quickly and came to face with a girl with dark blond hair, and dark blue eyes looking at her suspiciously. She gulped but managed a smile.

The girl eyed her even more apprehensively, and continued. "Who are you? You need a pass to enter a Hidden Village."

The girl looked older than her by a few years. She seemed very self-assured and she was reminded of Ino for a moment. She rummaged through her bag, taking out the pass that Itachi had given her.

"My name is Mikami Sayu," she said handing over her pass meekly. It did not have a picture on it and the girl regarded it skeptically. Only civilians did not have to have a picture of themselves.

"You are not a Rain-nin, are you?" the girl asked.

"No, I am from a village nearby," she said a little too quickly but the girl's suspicion seemed to be waning.

"I see," she said handing her the fake pass back. Sakura pocketed it quickly before the girl changed her mind. The other children looked at them in interest. The girl seemed to have some sort of authority.

"Are you here alone?" she asked, her tone slightly friendlier.

Sakura smiled eagerly. "No, my brother is with me. We are stopping on our way back home."

The girl looked a bit sheepish. "We are told to not trust foreigners," she said. Sakura could only assume she meant it as some sort of apology.

"My name is Temari," she said after a moment's silence.

Deciding that she could somehow get information, Sakura decided to continue to talk to the girl. "I have heard a lot about Sunagakure. I wish I could go to an Academy."

Temari nodded understandingly. "Our shinobi are the best in the Wind Country," she said her voice had a bragging tilt to it that Sakura had often heard in Deidara.

"Really?" Sakura asked and she thought she sounded convincing. "Are all these children from the Academy?"

Temari nodded again smiling. "I graduated earlier this year. My brother is in his last year if he manages to pass the exam."

"Is it difficult?" Sakura asked, this time honestly curious. She was having fun talking to the girl even if she was a bit too proud. She doubted the girl would know about the jinchuriki anyways.

"Not really. All you have to do is-" Temari stopped and all the color went from her face as she looked at a spot off to the left.

Sakura looked back on instinct to see what was so frightening. Gasps and a few screams could be heard and Sakura stared disbelievingly at the sight that met her.

For a second she was reminded of Sasori. Red hair was very rare and the boy had it the same length as Sasori. He was calmly walking across the training grounds while others got out of his way and some of the younger kids hid behind trees or bushes.

He was completely covered in blood and she didn't think she had ever seen such a fearful sight.

Sakura didn't understand why no one offered to help and even Temari did nothing but look fearfully at the boy.

"G-Gaara," she called out loudly but her voice shook.

The boy turned to look their way and Sakura was met with cold green eyes. It was something she had gotten used to at the organization, but she had never seen them on someone so young. He looked close to her age.

He did nothing and he continued to walk. She knew it was a mistake to do what she was doing, but it didn't stop her from running toward him.

Suddenly she stopped as she felt something stopping her. She looked downward and was confused to see a tendril of sand around her ankle. She turned toward the others around her for some explanation but no one even met her gaze. She turned toward Temari, who was frozen to her spot, eyes wide.

"Are you hurt?" she called out to the boy, finding no other option. She guessed he was the one controlling the sand. He turned toward her, face blank as they looked at her.

"No."

Feeling very dumb, she pointed out the obvious. "You're covered in blood."

Gaara stared at the girl. Her head was covered by a hood, but he could see her green eyes. The same color as his but not the same shade. They were so bright, so happy. He scowled before smiling making sure his teeth were visible.

"It's not mine," he stated and he watched as the girl's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh," she said her voice suddenly shy. Her cheeks reddened and he continued to stare. She wasn't from around here that much he could tell. She wasn't scared of him, just embarrassed and he would've smiled had he been any other child. 'I thought you might be hurt," she mumbled.

"You would have helped me?" he questioned, clenching his hands, making the sand around her ankle tighter. She looked down at her ankle in surprise before looking back at him.

"Yes," she said smiling nervously, wondering why he was hurting her if she had only meant to be nice. "I don't know any healing jutsu, though," she admitted, wincing slightly as the sand tightened more.

Gaara stared at her before looking at Temari. She was shaking her head before realizing that he was looking at her. She looked down meekly and he narrowed his eyes at the action.

"How can you do that?" the girl asked suddenly. She sounded curious and Gaara looked at her confused for a moment before scowling. He would have killed her, but he didn't feel like using any more energy. The two assassins had calmed him down for a while. Besides, she was interesting because she was so incredibly naïve.

"I'm a monster," he said coldly and she looked at him oddly. Could it be...?

She looked unsure of herself for a moment before moving her ankle a bit. He had loosened his hold slightly. It was a change to talk to someone who wasn't so scared of him.

"Thank you, Gaara," she said as the sand completely fell back leaving her free to move.

He gazed at her coldly, and when he turned away Sakura knew better than to go after him. Besides she had found him. She was almost sure that Gaara was the jinchuriki. She stayed still on the grounds as Gaara walked away, his bloodstained body soon out of sight.

The other children stared at her, some in some sort of vague admiration and others in distrust. Temari began to walk towards her, but she stopped short a few feet away.

"Sayu," a voice said and Sakura remembered her false name a second later and turned to see Itachi. He looked down at her blankly. "It is time to leave."

"Yes, oni-san," she whispered, so Temari could hear. She began to follow him out trying to keep the smile off her face. She had found out who the jinchuriki was. Itachi would be so proud of her.

She turned her head to get a last look of Temari, who stared at her with some confusion and with a small smile. She waved goodbye and Sakura did the same.

* * *

"That was a very irresponsible thing you did back there, Sakura," he said as soon as they left the village's walls.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sensei," she said sincerely. "I think he is the jinchuriki though. The boy with the red hair from before. Gaara."

The boy looked so sad even with his cold eyes. She supposed jinchuriki were all very sad. It must be very hard to have a demon inside you. It was better off getting it out of them like Akatsuki wanted to. Everyone would be happier that way.

"Gaara," Itachi whispered, the name familiar. He had looked through the village records of children born around the same time the demon had been sealed. Sabaku no Gaara was one of them.

"The Kazekage's son, how unusual," he said remembering the boy's information. He had been the likely choice as no picture of him was given, an unusual case for Academy records. Now thanks to Sakura in some part, he was sure.

It seemed both the Kazekage and the Hokage had decided to seal their respective demons in their sons.

"He says he is a monster, Itachi-sensei," she told him sadly. "Are they really demons too?"

"No, Sakura," he told her. "Demons are not humans and they do not belong in them."

"So it is right to take them away," she stated happily.

"Yes."

"Itachi-sensei, you didn't use the Mangekyou did you?"

The girl had to learn to not talk so openly about his Sharingan. "It was not needed."

She smiled in what she must have thought was a secretive manner.

"That's good, Itachi-sensei."

He said nothing in response, but he wondered if perhaps Sakura was really intelligent enough to figure out the price of the Mangekyou.

* * *

"It is the Kazekage's youngest son, Sabaku no Gaara."

"Is there anything of interest?"

"He seems to easily control the Shukaku's powers. They are well-developed for one so young."

"He is no threat, though."

"No, Leader-san, none at all."

"Very well, you may leave Itachi, the girl is no doubt waiting for you. She was of use, correct?"

"...yes."

"Perhaps later on, she can be used in this organization to a better degree."

Itachi said nothing as he walked out the door. He had no idea why the very thought of Sakura being manipulated by Leader bothered him. He was getting too attached for comfort.

* * *

As predicted, Sakura was waiting for him in his rooms.

She smiled tiredly as he walked in. It was already quite late and the girl would have to wake up early tomorrow for her training. He had no idea what could be so important that she had to come to his room.

She stood up sleepily, her body yearning for sleep, but she couldn't yet. She had to tell Itachi-sensei.

"Was Leader pleased, Itachi-sensei?" she asked unable to stifle a yawn at the end.

"It is late, Sakura," he said in response.

"I want to thank you, Itachi-sensei," she said blearily. Upon seeing his expression she clarified," For bringing me here."

"Is that all?" he inquired, knowing very well that she had to have something else to say.

She shook her head. "I know about your eyes, Itachi-sensei."

He tensed up and she smiled slightly when an expression of surprise took over his face. It was the most expressive she had ever seen him be. She knew she had been right.

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, but she looked calmy at him, green eyes determined.

"I want to learn medical ninjutsu, Itachi-sensei. I want to thank you by saving your eyes."

* * *

Again, really sorry it took so long. Next chapters are mostly written out so next update _shouldn't _take so much time.

Reviews welcomed.


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Sorry for the once again long update, but Christmas break is coming up and in that time I'll try to put up two more chapters before school starts again.

I stress the word _try._

Thanks for your reviews and patience.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Having been met with a different person than the one she expected she paused in her running, raising her eyebrows in surprise. 

After a few moments of complete silence, and apparently no explanation forthcoming she decided to speak up.

"Sasori-san, why are you here?"

She had been late for her training by a good ten minutes. She had rushed through her morning routines to make up for the lost time, but once getting to the usual spot, Itachi was no where to be seen. Instead Sasori was there, looking incredibly bored.

He looked at her as though she should have known the answer and she blushed. He stood from the rock which he had been sitting on and began brushing off any particles of dirt. He regarded their surroundings with some distaste before turning back to her.

She liked Sasori quite a lot, but she did not remember him ever coming out to the training grounds when she was around. Besides he had to train Deidara, and she had yet to see Deidara around.

"Sakura-chan," he began calmly. He was one of the few to call her Sakura-chan, which was one of the reasons she liked him. It made her feel liked, and she appreciated him for giving her that. "Itachi has informed me that you have taken an interest in healing."

Sakura nodded surprised that Itachi had actually talked to him about what she had said. It was true that she had told him of her plan, but he had yet to do anything despite her insistence. It had been over a week ago and although she had not lost her determination, she had no idea how Sasori could be helpful. From what she knew, he used mainly puppets and and she had yet to see him in a way hurt so as to need healing.

"How can you help me, Sasori-san? Do you know healing jutsus?" she asked curiously getting closer to him. She was always at ease with him. He reminded her of Itachi and the fact that he always spoke to her kindly made it very easy for her to get attached to him.

"I have some knowledge in the area of poisons and antidotes. Any medic-nin has to know the properties of herbs and plants."

She nodded slowly. She supposed that would be a good way to start, but she knew very little about poisons and knew nothing on how to prepare an antidote.

"What about Deidara-kun, Sasori-sensei?" she said, immediately giving him his new title. He looked slightly amused at this.

"Hidan took him on a mission, Sakura-chan," he explained. "An espionage mission," he continued, furrowing his eyebrows ever so slightly. "I don't think Deidara was the best choice to take along. It is a skill he lacks, however, and Hidan does have his charming qualities surprisingly," he said after seeing Sakura's questioning glance.

Sakura bowed her head, trying to hide her smile. Hidan had never seemed to her to be charming. He always cursed when she was around although Itachi and Sasori often gave him warning looks. Sakura didn't mind that much although she blushed a lot in the beginning when he would curse continuously in front of her, something he often used to humor himself with.

Even so, she still managed to form some type of bond with him, since she was the only one scared enough to actually listen to him when he ranted without saying anything he considered offensive. He seemed to think she was actually interested or he just wanted someone to listen.

Besides, Hidan was one of the few Akatsuki members Deidara liked, so they were around him quite a bit. Hidan also seemed to have taken a liking to Deidara calling him Deidara-chan often.

"Sasori-sensei, Itachi-sensei will not teach me today, then?"

He gave her an odd look. "He left on a mission with Kisame. He is not expected for another three weeks. He did not mention this to you?"

She shook her head. "No. He always tells me when he is going to leave," she replied softly.

Sasori simply cleared his throat uncomfortably and she forced her face back into her normal expression with a smile pasted on.

"Gomen, Sasori-sensei," she said brightly. "I want to learn everything you can teach me."

He nodded simply. "Good, let us go to the greenhouse then. When Itachi comes back I shall no longer be your sensei."

She tilted her head to the side but he said nothing further and she knew to not ask further.

* * *

It had not even crossed her mind that Zetsu might be at the greenhouse, though it should have seeing as he was hardly ever in the base and she often sawing him going in that direction in the morning. 

"Ah, Zetsu-san, good morning," she said inclining her head.

She was not sure why but the others all had rather high respect toward Zetsu, even Hidan did, slightly. She took to their example and tried to be very polite to him as she did with Konan and Leader.

He looked in their direction and muttered a greeting to Sasori while his light side gave her a small smile. His dark side was not as friendly and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Sasori, any damage will be avoided."

"Of course, Zetsu. Sakura-chan wishes to learn healing. I'm going to teach her what I know on certain plant properties."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow, but then frowned as though remembering something.

"Has Itachi left already?"

She nodded quickly although he wasn't looking at her, instead waiting for a response from Sasori who nodded, serene expression in place.

Zetsu looked back at her, an odd smile on his face. Both sides. "I have heard about our upcoming guest, Sakura. It appears Itachi believes you to have some talent to go so far in obtaining someone so_ renowned."_

"I don't understand Zetsu-san,"

The smile remained on his face. "It doesn't matter. Sasori, there will be no trouble in my staying, and observing your training."

There was not even a hint of a question but Sasori still nodded granting his unasked permission, seemingly composed, even while Sakura gulped.

Zetsu was so intimidating to her, even more so than Kakuzu who had at least begun to tolerate her presence. Zetsu never spoke to her but even so she often felt him watching her with those calculating eyes.

"Well, then Sakura, follow me. First we will start with our poisonous flora..."

She nodded absentmindedly as she followed behind him, her wary gaze never leaving Zetsu's half smiling face.

So began the tedious work of memorizing plants and their properties. For the next week and a half, she learned all their little quirks, such as the time in which they should be planted and picked. Which ones could kill were memorized first, much to her discomfort.

It wasn't particularly difficult. She'd always been good at memorization, but even so the task was made that much more difficult by Zetsu's following eyes. He said very little and it was never praise or encouragement, for when he did speak it was always a warning or added information that made her queasy such as what plant had been used to kill what indiviual.

Sasori for his part remained very nonchalant about the whole teaching arrangement. There was no doubt, however, about his knowledge. He knew all the intricacies of most of the plants and Zetsu was hard-pressed to add information not already provided.

Most of the plants in the greenhouse were poisonous and it took a long tome to got through the basic ones. She spent almost all day in the greenhouse only stopping for a small lunch or snack. She inwardly despaired because each day felt long and boring. She did like Sasori, but there was such a strong feeling of sadness from not seeing Itachi, that she couldn't really enjoy being in his company without thinking of her true sensei.

"Why is Belladonna useful, Sakura-chan?" he asked looking at her expectantly.

She did not disappoint. "It has berries that look normal but aren't," she replied. "And it tastes sweet," she added.

"What part is the most toxic?"

""Um, the root?"

He nodded in approval but continued his unending questions. "When should it be used?" he inquired eyes looking sharp all of a sudden.

She resisted the urge to gulp. "To poison children," she answered quietly. "They can think the berry is a normal one. They die from eating a few."

He looked at her thoughtfully before giving her his calm boyish smile. "Very good, Sakura-chan. This is good progress for little more than a week worth of study."

"Thank you, Sasori-sensei," she told him truly thankful. Itachi would be pleased when he came back. She was working hard memorizing every detail just to make him proud.

"Sasori, I wish to speak to you privately," Zetsu stated coming out of his secluded space. He had been unusually quiet this day."

"Very well," Sasori said waving a hand towards her. "Sakura-chan, you can go get lunch. I sense Hidan is nearby. Perhaps he will accompany you."

"Yes, Sasori-sensei," she answered, uncertain.

She walked toward the exit of the green house looking back suspiciously at Zetsu, wondering what could be so important.

* * *

"Sakura will begin learning antidotes, correct?" 

A mere formality. He already knew.

"I will teach her all I can," Sasori replied, his voice just a little defensive.

"My knowledge is greater than yours when it comes to such matters."

A threat and request.

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "But Itachi requested me to teach her." He raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you had taken an interest in the child, Zetsu."

"I've always had an interest, Sasori. I have been very curious as to why Itachi has continued to waste his time with her,"

"I don't consider it wasted time. She has a quick mind and enviable chakra control even at her age."

"Is that all?" Zetsu said amusedly. "I wondered what control she held over him."

"Control?"

"You haven't noticed have you, Sasori? Of course not. You don't care much for humanity do you, Sasori?"

A silence although Sasori narrowed his eyes, control lost for just a moment.

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone's really noticed besides myself. I notice things more than any of you."

"What have you noticed exactly?"

"Any humanity Itachi has left belongs to her. At least most of it, I believe."

A disbelieving look. "You are over exaggerating things, Zetsu. I doubt his affection for her stretches very far."

"I think it does. In any case, I am sure he would be very angered should something happen to her."

"Yes, he probably would be."

"I could help you teach her, Sasori," Zetsu said self assured. "Sakura may prove to be a useful ally later on."

Sasori nodded slowly. "Any help you want to provide, Zetsu, will be accepted."

Zetsu walked out. "It's feeding time for me, Sasori, but I will return to assist you."

Sasori called out, before Zetsu was completely gone.

"Just some advice, Zetsu. Itachi will not be the only one angered should Sakura-chan be harmed."

* * *

Getting accustomed to having Zetsu as a teacher was surprisingly easy. The first day was tense but by the second there was a notable change in Zetsu. He seemed kinder to her and made her laugh on the second day something that surprised him and her. 

His knowledge of plants was greater than Sasori's although Sasori was better at explaining. Zetsu often used words she didn't understand and she was very confused with his lectures. Sasori was more patient and repeated Zetsu's information in simpler words.

Plants used for healing were much more difficult to learn. Different plants had different uses or they had to be combined to be effective. She felt more comfortable with learning this though. She didn't intend to kill for a very long time if she could help it.

Zetsu noticed her different approach to learning medicinal herbs and often asked her questions that she was at a loss to answer.

"Sakura, I have wondered why you have expressed an interest in medical ninjutsu."

Sakura froze momentarily from taking a bite from her apple. She didn't know how to answer this. She knew that no one should find out about Itachi's secret.

She gave him a bright smile and he looked away from her. " I want to heal Itachi-sensei and Deidara-kun if they ever need it, Zetsu-sensei. They are my family."

She was being honest without revealing too much and she knew Itachi would be proud. Zetsu gave her an odd look but seemed to believe her and he didn't bring it up again.

She began counting the days until Itachi would return and Sasori and Zetsu would often berate her for her absentmindedness.

She couldn't find it in herself to care. Nothing was more important to her than Itachi's return and his answers as to why he left.

* * *

She was laughing, flushed and excited, as she ran toward the staircase that led to the ground floor. Her laughter seemed to bounce off the walls and she continued her journey relentlessly, not even stopping to greet Konan, who she passed by hurriedly. 

She couldn't continue, however, when she ran straight into Hidan.

"Damn it! Who-," he began before catching sight of her pink hair. "Sakura-chan, what the hell are you doing running like an idiot?"

Already used to his eternal bad language, she brushed it off. "Hidan-san, I'm sorry, but Itachi-sensei has come back."

Hidan as a man devoted to only his God, could admire the devotion Sakura was able to show at such a young age. He didn't think Itachi particularly deserved it, but who was he to judge the little girl.

Now for example, Sakura's eyes were a very bright green and her face was flushed with happiness. She had on a bright smile and she was dressed very properly so as to impress her immovable sensei.

"Oh yeah, he returned already. Brought someone with him, too."

She stopped suddenly and stared at him confused and wanting answers.

'Who?"

A shrug.

"You'll see. He's in the dungeons."

The dungeons? That meant it was a prisoner.

"Thank you, Hidan-san," she said, already continuing her way up to the ground floor. She hadn't been in the dungeons since her tour of the base and wondered with a chill.

Who was now a prisoner?

* * *

She entered making her steps light so as to not make any noise. She caught sight of Itachi but resisted the urge to call out. She wanted to see what was going on and she didn't want to interrupt him. 

She was cloaked in darkness as Itachi went forward to the mystery person. She couldn't make out the person's features very well, although even from here she could see their lithe outline.

"Once, you prove your loyalty, perhaps better accommodations can be made for you," he said rather politely.

"What do you want?" the voice was strained and obviously in some pain. It was also obviously female and young, as well.

"We are in need of your skills," he replied smoothly.

"I will not heal criminals," she replied at once. Sakura was beginning to understand and she wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. The woman was a medic-nin.

"I did not ask you to. What I require is your knowledge," he said unaffected by her obvious unwillingness.

Itachi looked on at the young woman before him as she narrowed her eyes at him. She said nothing so he continued. "There is someone who wishes to learn medical ninjutsu. Medic-nins of your caliber are hard to find, and we did not waste time acquiring you, so you shall teach her."

Her suspicions were answered and everything came into focus. No one knew medical ninjutsu, so who could have taught her. Itachi had gone to look for someone, just so she could have a teacher.

This person would be forced to teach her all she knew about medical ninjutsu. She couldn't stop the feeling of revulsion that she had wanted this and had selfishly not even thought about the others who could become involved.

It didn't matter much though, as soon as she learned everything she needed the person would be released no worse for wear.

A small forced laugh. "I refuse."

Sakura felt her breath hitch. She couldn't refuse.

No, she had to be taught by this person. She had to learn everything she could to cure Itachi-sensei's eyes. The person could not simply refuse.

"I am being courteous in asking you, but there are other ways of making you comply."

Sakura shivered. She did not like seeing Itachi-sensei when he was being this way. When he was cold-blooded and just his tone could make someone fear for their life. She didn't want the person who was to teach her to be harmed.

But, she thought selfishly, that she didn't really care because it didn't matter what had to happen so she could be able to help him. He'd done so much for her already.

"You think I value my life? I will not help you, and as you said I am good at what I do. I can kill myself right now without any pain and I will no longer be of any use," the person said, her tone brutally sincere.

Sakura had to admit the lady gave an interesting argument. But she couldn't do it. Didn't she understand she was needed?

Impulsively she whispered out, "_Please, you have to_."

It was whispered but it was enough to get the person's attention. Two pinpricks of light, which she took to be that person's eyes looked straight at her.

"Who is there?" she asked, not curious but demanding. Sakura already began to leave her place in the shadow walking slowly.

"Come, Sakura," Itachi-sensei commanded and she quickened her pace, walking forward and taking her place at his side. She resisted the urge to hug him, for the time being anyways.

She had missed his presence so much, but there were more important matters at hand.

The woman was now completely visible. She looked young, but she was already obviously older than Itachi-sensei. She looked younger than Konan. Her dark hair was scraggly and her dark eyes shone brightly on her pretty face. There were trails of dry blood on her face though and there was a long gash on her pale cheek. She looked very surprised at Sakura'a appearance,

"Sakura, this is your new...," he paused all of a sudden. Sakura's lips quirked just a bit despite the situation. "Senpai," he concluded, and then lady glared in response.

"I already gave you my response," she eyed Sakura for a moment. "I shall not teach her."

"Your life is obviously not to be bargained with. Perhaps, your mentor's life and what remains of your family is a better item."

There was silence as she looked down momentarily. When she looked up her eyes no longer had the spark they had before when she unhesitatingly refused. Her jaw was clenched though and she looked toward Itachi with unconcealed hatred

"As expected," Itachi-sensei finally said, his calm voice completely unchanged. "You should not try anything against Sakura. If she is harmed, I will not hesitate to kill those who you consider important."

Sakura smiled inwardly when he said that. As always, he was protecting her in his own way. He would perhaps never outright admit that he cared for her, but she understood she was important to him. She didn't need any reassurances, but it was nice to receive them, nonetheless.

"You may get acquainted," he told her, ignoring the woman as he looked at his student. "You will meet with her everyday for 6 hours. Afterwards, you will still have you regular training with me, although our time together will be quite shorter."

She turned towards him now before he left and hugged him momentarily, squeezing him with all her strength. "I missed you, Itachi-sensei."

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "Foolish girl," was his reply.

She almost believed she heard an affectionate tone in his voice. He turned though before she could figure out his tone, and strode across the dungeon toward the exit.

"Before I forget, Sakura," he called back. "Her name is Shizune."

* * *

Shizune looked on what she supposed she had to call her pupil. She was young, too young to really understand or perform anything worthwhile that she could teach her. 

It wasn't the only thing that bothered her. She had been expecting someone colder, more bitter, and so it would have made her job easier to hate the person. This girl of about 9 years of age or so had pink hair with a black ribbon keeping it out of her face. She was a small thing, short and thin enough to look fragile. Innocent green eyes peered at her in sudden nervousness.

What was such a child doing in this place? She'd never heard of Akatsuki, but she could already tell it was no place for a child. Especially if it had the likes of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, both of whom she knew enough not to trust with the care of such a small child.

This Sakura girl smiled sweetly at her and Shizune knew it would not be good to get attached to the child.

"Sakura, where are you from? How did you get here?" she asked, wondering how she got to be here of all places. She had always been protective of children and she shivered to think as to how the child lived here and what she could possibly suffer at the hands of such criminals.

"I'm from Konohagakure, Shizune-senpai. Itachi-sensei brought me here."

"He kidnapped you?"

She giggled a little lightening the tension ever so slightly. "No, I wanted to come with him."

"You're too young," she told her. The smile did not go away and this irritated her. "Medical ninjutsu requires very precise chakra control."

"I have very good chakra control," she answered simply although there was a hint of smugness in her voice. "Itachi-sensei says so."

"At your age?" she said disbelief evident although her curiousity was growing.

The girl nodded without hesitation.

"You don't need to worry about that Shizune-senpai," she said, the words coming easily to her. Shizune flinched slightly when she heard her new title. She had not expected to hear those words spoken in this situation. "I just want to learn all you can teach me."

Shizune recalled how the girl had actually pleaded for her to not refuse. Granted she had only whispered 'please' but it was enough for her to understand just how much the child wanted this.

She was wary of the child, however, because she knew this girl as of now had power over her. If there was any problem the girl could accuse her to Itachi.

"Why?" she asked, her voice softer than she intended.

"I will heal Itachi-sensei," she said eyes determined. "I will be the best medic."

For some unknown reason, Shizune found herself inwardly shivering. The girl spoke of being the best with no hint of uncertainty. It was unnerving to hear her speak, all of a sudden, her sweet appearance changing into that of a person with only one purpose and one goal. Her expression cold and determined; it didn't suit the child.

Then it was gone and the little girl was back, looking suddenly vulnerable with her green eyes pleading.

"I need to be."

* * *

I know my chapter length isn't consistent, but I think it's not that short. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. 

I read over some of the other chapters and I know there are mistakes floating around. I'll fix these sooner or later.

Please submit your critique.


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter after almost two weeks. My updates are getting less long. I don't think it'll last long but enjoy.

Oh, yeah someone mentioned that Deidara being called 'Deidara-chan' by Hidan was incorrect. I thought so too actually, but he calls him that in chapter 332, and I just left that in there.

Oh, there was a little of a time skip in the middle of the chapter. Sakura's 11 at the end, so just heads up. Don't worry in the next two chapters or so, you'll see some of the other characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sakura decided that as long as she lived she would always feel guilty when she looked at Shizune.

"I'm sorry, Shizune-senpai," she said, bowing her head and preparing to leave. It was her little habit and no day had gone by when she didn't remind her that she was ashamed at her part in her capture.

Training with Shizune was over for the day, though and she had to meet Itachi. She put her hand on the barred door that held her teacher prisoner, and it responded to her touch, opening for her.

An odd laugh escaped the young woman. "Sakura, I've been here for over three months. No 'sorry,' even if it is from you, is going to change that."

Sakura winced slightly but wanted to defend herself. She closed the door before turning back. "You are not hurt, and your room is nice, isn't it?" she told her slightly angry. "You're treated good, I make sure of that."

Shizune looked at her surprised at the information. Just how much influence did this girl carry?

"How can you? You're just a little girl. I still don't understand how my being here will help you!" she said raising her voice in half-crazed yell.

It was getting to her in the worse possible way, being stuck in their dungeons. It was true that her room was far from unpleasant. It even had its own little bathroom, but that didn't erase the fact that she was trapped. She hadn't been outside since her capture and when Sakura wasn't here she had nothing to do but think about what she'd been forced away from.

Sakura looked around alarmed before bringing her index finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Shizune-senpai," she admonished. "You cannot raise your voice at me," she warned. "The others will get angry. I have told them all you are no trouble and they have done nothing to you."

Shizune stared at the girl, befuddled. Sakura caught her expression and explained.

"They don't really care about me, at least I don't think so," she said thoughtfully. "It's just that they don't really like you being here."

"Actually, most of them want you dead," she said simply, oblivious to Shizune's rapidly paling face. "Itachi-sensei says that they'll use any excuse to hurt you. He says that it would be an inconvenience to get someone else."

"How many of them are there exactly?" she asked voice raspy. The idea that she was technically living with criminals who wanted her dead was unsettling even if it would put an end to her currently pathetic life. The fact that Sakura, a little girl was the only one that stood between her and her death was almost laughable.

_Almost_, but not quite because since her coming here she was beginning to see that her only possibility at salvation would be through Sakura.

Sakura obviously took her question the wrong way. "You know I can't tell you any information, Shizune-senpai. It's not safe. I wish things weren't like this. I really do like you, Shizune-senpai."

Shizune softened ever so slightly. Despite the situation, over the three months, Shizune found that against her will she found herself getting attached to Sakura. She had that effect on people. Still, she found it so hard to overlook that it was Sakura's fault she was being held here.

"Don't you miss Konoha, Sakura?" she said instead. She was yearning for any conversation and although it was true that she taught Sakura on an almost daily basis, Sakura often didn't make much time for talking. The girl was determined to learn as fast as possible.

The girl looked unsure for a moment. "To tell you the truth, Shizune-senpai, I don't remember that much." She once again looked around warily before going to where Shizune was sitting and sat on the mat next to her. "I remember Iruka-sensei, though," she said softly and she bit her lip.

Shizune, surprised at the confession and eager to get more information about her pupil's former life encouraged her to continue.

Sakura allowed a tentative smile. "You won't tell Itachi-sensei, will you Shizune-senpai?"

Shizune shook her head vehemently. She was pleased that she had not seen him since her capture. That boy, she thought distastefully, terrified her. She hoped that he would never do that technique to Sakura and she shivered slightly although this went unnoticed by Sakura.

"There was this girl," she said closing her eyes. "Her name was Yamanaka Ino. She was my first friend. She was very pretty."

"I knew that Yamanakas," she whispered. "They were known for their mind jutsus."

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed, albeit quietly. "We were at the Academy together. She was good at everything."

"You went to the Academy?" Shizune asked.

"Only for a little bit," she admitted. "Itachi-sensei took me before I learned much."

Shizune pursed her lips together, before venturing on hesitantly. "Sakura, you know I had a sensei, too."

Sakura looked uncomfortable now. "Shizune-senpai, it's almost time for training with Itachi-sensei. He doesn't like it if I'm late."

"Tsunade-sama took me when I was young too," she continued on, ignoring Sakura's words.

"Tsunade," Sakura said her eyes widening. "The Sannin?"

Shizune nodded proudly although she felt a stab of pain. She hadn't said the name for such a long time although she though about it often.

"What happened to her?" Sakura found herself saying against her will. Shizune looked a little happier and Sakura didn't want to waste an opportunity to keep her that way.

"Tsunade-sama gambles very much, but she has the worst luck," she said almost exasperatedly although her lips were quirking. "She knows I don't approve because she owes so many debts."

Sakura smiled too because Shizune was almost smiling. It was gone at her next words though.

"I was looking for her when they came. She leaves often when she wants to drink or gamble, but I had a bad feeling so I left the hotel," she said bitterly. "Look where that got me."

"I need you Shizune-senpai," Sakura said. Her voice began to break. "I'm sorry, I really am, but Itachi-sensei needs me and I need him too."

"Sakura, you don't want to keep him waiting," Shizune replied tonelessly although she felt something painful in her throat. "I have already told you that no 'sorry' from you is going to help me. Please leave."

"I'll learn fast and then you can go."

"I know you do not have that power, Sakura. I don't expect to ever leave this place until I die."

Sakura sniffled but did not cry. She looked at Shizune who looked away.

She didn't say anything, as she left because she knew deep down that it was most likely true.

She was going to try, however, because for as long as she lived she wouldn't be able to get rid of this guilt.

* * *

"Who's there?" she called out to the darkness as she heard the soft treading of footsteps on the cold stone floor of the dungeons. She trembled, for it was night and in all her time here no one other than Sakura had ever visited her. 

Ever since their 'fight' three months previously, Sakura had been taking many efforts to make her existence more bearable. Rarely she brought some sort of sweet although she wasn't really a sweets person, she appreciated the gesture.

More often than not, she brought her medical books, and this was apparently some accomplishment since Shizune was not permitted access to most of the books in their library. Itachi had given her permission to bring these books and twice she had been able to sneak other books that had nothing to do with literature. One had been a novel, practically new because according to Sakura, none of the others were interested in reading for pleasure. Another was an art magazine that had belonged to one of the members.

It was too late, for Sakura to come though. Besides, Sakura always announced her entrance.

The other choice was, of course, Itachi who had yet to come by since the day she met Sakura.

Those were the pleasant choices, because she had not yet forgotten that there were more criminal, perhaps more dangerous than Itachi in this place.

"Shizune-san, that is hardly the way you treat you keeper."

The aura of calmness radiated even while while his red eyes stared at her dispassionately. The aristocratic looks he had managed to make endangered when he killed off his families were set in stone as he approached.

She gave him a stiff greeting, all the while wondering why he was here.

"You are turning out to be a very costly prisoner. Your master is quite determined to find you. Fortunately, our organization remains unknown to most of the shinobi world. For the time being, anyways," he said. She felt her breath hitch.

"Tsunade-sama has been searching for me?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "Without rest, if Kakuzu is correct. She'll stop soon enough, I suppose. I just thought it might be of some significance to you."

She wasn't sure how to respond but she supposed that it be better not to make an enemy of this man. As Sakura had informed her some months ago, he was one of her protectors against the others. "Thank you, Itachi."

He nodded approvingly before opening her cellar and entering without asking. He sat down on the only chair in the room and made himself comfortable. The Uchiha was obviously used to not asking for anything.

He looked around her living space before once more turning his attention to her.

"Tell me about the girl," he commanded and she looked away from him. Something about those eyes was disconcerting.

"She is very bright and it is true her chakra control is quite advanced. She is learning medical ninjutsus at a very fast pace."

She felt odd and stupid because she sounded as if she was an Academy teacher talking to one of the parents about their son or daughter. She also couldn't ignore her pride-filled tone.

He continued to stare at her and she went on, not sure of what to add. "She has learned how to make antidotes and a few poisons. She can heal superficial wounds and minor headaches."

"Skills any regular shinobi needs," he interjected, not sounding very pleased.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. It sounded like an insult.

"I've been wondering how you will teach her the more delicate medical arts," he said voice blank but there was a lilt to the last part.

"They normally require live specimens, but... ," she trailed off biting her lip immediately.

He had an amused air around him now and had she a choice she would have done something painful to take it away from him.

"That can be arranged. Anything so that things can progress more smoothly," he said sounding innocently.

"Animals are used in the beginning," she said hurriedly, hoping he wouldn't bring humans to practice on. She thought him capable of worse.

"In the_ beginning_, animals shall be used then," he said.

She didn't miss the way he stressed the word _beginning_. She shuddered slightly partly from the sudden cold that seemed to come when he was present and also from the idea that when time passed, they would progress from animals to humans.

"Tsunade taught you the skill to her strength, correct?" he interrogated.

She nodded weakly; it would have been futile to lie.

"Sakura will learn that when you see fit."

"Yes, Itachi," she said already regretting what was to be.

"There are other fighting abilities that medic-nins are able to use. Everything your master taught you shall be passed down to Sakura."

She reluctantly gestured to show that she understood. With what she had seen of Sakura's mind and chakra control, there was little doubt that she would effectively be able to use most if not all Tsunade-sama's skills.

"That will be all. Thank you for your hard work, Shizune," he said and she glared at his mocking tone.

When he was gone she ventured back to her bed, a little lightheaded, and lay. She was crafting a dangerous tool for this criminal organization and it was making her sick.

* * *

A year & half later

* * *

"Shizune-senpai," she cried, as she rushed into her cell face flushed. 

Shizune smiled and Sakura jumped into her arms hugging her tightly after more than a month of not seeing her.

"Sakura, I've missed you."

"Me, too, Shizune-senpai. I healed Hidan-san during the mission. I healed a wound that went right through one of his organs. It wasn't serious, or anything," she said blushing slightly in modesty.

"But Kakuzu-san said I did well and that I saved him money. Itachi-sensei will be so proud," she said without pausing and then breathed in before laughing.

Shizune couldn't help but smile softly at Sakura. The mission had been long one and she had no idea why Sakura had been requested, since she was technically not a part of the organization. Sometimes, she left with some of the members on missions, but they had always been short one week missions at the most. She had an inkling that Leader, who she had met once in her two year stay was developing an interest in her.

The idea repulsed her, because even though she didn't like Itachi, she knew that he had never expected Sakura to become a member. He had made it quite clear that Sakura was his and not this organization's. On the few circumstances that they had seen each other over the years made it quite clear that Itachi was quite attached to the child. He valued her very much at the very least and she could see his protectiveness toward her.

She could relate with him because she too could not help, but love the girl, who remained sweet and kind and innocent in such a depressing place.

It was because of Sakura that she imagined that she had not gone mad in this place. Her absences particularly the long ones, always left her alone and useless. It was partly because without Sakura she had basically no purpose left. The other part was that she had come to view Sakura as a little sister, even if there was always that small lingering resentment toward her imprisonment. Unlike those earlier months at the base, she no longer told Sakura about those feelings. Life would be easier for both if things stayed lighthearted.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura," she told her earnestly. She had no idea who Hidan and Kakuzu was but she had heard their names often. After a year in the base, the secrecy surrounding the organization was dispelled and Sakura freely talked to her about the other members. She had yet to meet any of the others except for Kisame, Itachi, the Leader and his blue-haired associate who visited her once.

"I'm going to tell Itachi-sensei when he gets back from his mission. I haven't even see Deidara-kun, yet," she said, her voice trailing off before smiling. "I just wanted to see you first, Shizune-senpai."

Shizune nodded and Sakura winked conspiratorially.

"I brought you some magazines, Shizune-senpai," she said lowering her voice and then she looked unsure of herself. "I also brought some newspapers, I don't think it really matters, anymore."

Shizune felt shocked even as a burst of excitement went through her. She had no idea what was going on in the outside world, and any news would have been welcomed.

"Thank you, Sakura."

She smiled now, uncertainty gone. "Of course, Shizune-senpai. Just, you know, hide them."

She nodded as Sakura reached into her pack and gave her three gaudy-looking magazines and then two newspapers that looked very worn.

"Is that all you did?" Shizune began trying to act normal. "Just healed Hidan?"

Sakura shook her head. When she truly trusted someone Sakura rarely concealed anything.

"They negotiated with some daimyo about some information for some other guy. All I did was act as a messenger between them. I pretended to be the daimyo's servant!" she said excitedly. "Hidan-san said that made things go a lot faster, because they didn't have to arrange secret meetings."

"The mission lasted very long if it was just for that."

"Oh," and here Sakura lost some of her brightness. "We went to kill the future Raikage because the daimyo didn't like him."

"The future Raikage?" Shizune repeated faintly.

She continued her voice growing steadier. "That's how Hidan and Kakuzu got injured. Kakuzu didn't care he just sewed himself back up. He was very strong and very young, but he was alone and I lured him farther from the village."

Shizune looked on at Sakura who was smiling again, not her usual one, but almost a little cynical.

"It was very easy, you know. I still look very young, and he believed me when I said I needed help. I didn't fight, or anything," she said. Her voice brightened considerably. "When they finished, Hidan was still hurt and I healed him. Then we carried the guy's body back to the daimyo and Kakuzu got money and then we came back."

Shizune said nothing even as Sakura continued talking about how she managed to buy the magazines and began an anecdote about Kakuzu fighting with the daimyo over money. She was happy and her smile remained present on her face throughout.

Shizune knew that Sakura was progressing well and that if she continued it would be a matter of years before her skills could rival that of Tsunade-sama's. Even so Sakura never was completely unaffected by the people killed. As far as Shizune knew, she had yet to kill someone herself. Mostly she was used to gather information or to deceive others to their deaths, much as was the case of the Raikage. She was getting quite skilled at lying.

That wouldn't last long. Soon, as Sakura grew, she would be expected to kill if she needed to. Sakura had never mentioned someone criticizing her lack of bloodlust. Perhaps they too, enjoyed having someone so incredibly pure. Even at 11, and after living in such a place Sakura retained her sweetness and exceptional healing skills.

It worried her though because Sakura was very good. She would never be considered a genius not like Jiraiya's prized student or the other Sannin. She was a genius in medical ninjutsu, however, although with a grimace Shizune could recall that medic-nins were rarely highly regarded.

In genjutsu as well, Sakura found a gift. Her chakra control made her naturally attuned to genjutsus performed on her and she had also learned to use some of the more basic ones effectively.

In the other fields in which she wasn't naturally talented at, she went to extremes to work at it. Everything she knew in taijutsu and ninjutsu was earned through hard work. She could admire Sakura although she didn't like that it was all for Itachi's sake, when he didn't deserve it.

In a few years though when Sakura got over her reluctance to kill she would be dangerous. Shizune stared at Sakura who continued talking animatedly and tried not to think of her part in creating this dangerous child.

* * *

"Sakura, I heard you were back, yeah," Deidara said, eyes bright and his half-smile in place, when he caught sight of her. 

"Deidara-kun," she said smiling and hugging him even as he stiffened and then relaxed.

"You missed me that much, Pinks," he said smirking and she blushed before looking at him in mock anger.

"Of course," she said. "How was your mission?"

He shrugged. "All right, yeah. Nothing too difficult."

She shook her head at his lack of modesty.

"I heard you healed Hidan," he said smirking. "About time you proved your usefulness, yeah."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I do too prove my usefulness. Are you forgetting who heals you when you get carried away with your 'art'?"

He gave her a hurt look before giving her his half smile. "Sorry, yeah, Pinks. Good thing you're back. Gets boring here without you."

"So, you missed me?" she asked playfully.

"Don't get carried away, yeah?"

She stuck out her tongue at him before getting serious.

"Deidara-kun, come with me to my room? I need to talk to you privately."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. He was used to Sakura's sudden talks and since she considered him her closest friend he was usually forced to hear her various problems.

He had actually missed her quite a bit during her absence. His mission with Sasori had been much shorter and his training had already been completed. He trained by himself nowadays, even as Sakura was still under the guidance of Itachi, someone who he still could not help but loathe.

They made their way in silence and he had an odd feeling about this. Usually Sakura was very talkative after a mission.

He wondered if she'd finally accomplished her first kill. Hidan hadn't mentioned that though and it did seem like it would be important.

When they reached her room she grabbed his hand and they passed the barrier. Alone he could not enter as the room would recognize him as an intruder.

When they were inside and he had gotten comfortable in one of the chairs, he turned to her with an inquiring glance.

"So?"

She cast her gaze downward. "Deidara, do you think I'm selfish?"

He looked surprised before smiling. "Nope."

She looked at him skeptically as though trying to see if he was lying.

"Why?"

"My training with Shizune-senpai. Before I left for the mission with Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san, we were studying the nerves. It's easy but it would be dangerous to try on Shizune-senpai. So, we had to get a test subject."

He looked at her blankly waiting for her to continue.

"It was one of the servants. Leader said I could have her," she said narrowing her eyes. "She was killed after by Hidan-san , but it was my fault."

"You needed her for your training," he stated.

She nodded. "I know that, but if I hadn't..."

"Sakura, sacrifices must be made. She would have been killed anyways. You're not changing anything."

"Shizune-senpai, too she's here against her will. Everyone else too, the other subjects...," her voice was becoming incredibly softer.

Deidara actually laughed and she turned to him furiously. "It's not funny Deidara-kun."

"No, I guess not, yeah," he said still smirking. "You worry too much. Besides this is a criminal _organization_. People are killed all the time by us. You're going to have to kill someday, too._" _

_Just not soon,_ he thought.

"I know that, but those are missions. What I'm doing is just ruining people's lives because I want to."

"Not because you want, Pinks. Isn't it for Itachi, yeah?" he asked.

Her eyes widened at his statement and he hid a smile. Even though he didn't like it, he knew that Sakura was capable of almost anything for the Sharingan user. He knew her well enough to use that. Because even though he hated Itachi, he wasn't particularly thrilled about seeing Sakura so depressed.

"You're right, Deidara-kun. Sacrifices must be made," she said.

He tousled her hair and she smiled and in retaliation, grabbed a strand of his blond hair and twirled it in her fingers.

He let her even as she began to hum some little annoying tune. He smiled as she began to braid his hair.

Sakura being happy made him feel satisfied. He would be sad when she finally grew up and her innocent demeanor would change.

Then again beauty was fleeting.

* * *

"Itachi-san, Sakura's turned out to be quite valuable, hasn't she?" Kisame said conversationally. It was hard being talkative with a partner who rarely spoke a word, let alone a sentence. 

They had just arrived from their last mission when they were told they had another one starting tomorrow. They had barely any time to rest.

Itachi just gazed at him with his red eyes and Kisame decided not to ask that again.

"I heard from Hidan that she healed him at their last mission. Her training with that medic has not gone to waste. I've seen her crack the ground with a punch. I suppose that should a position ever empty Leader will choose her."

"No," Itachi said. "He won't."

"Oh?" Kisame replied smiling, his sharp teeth visible and threatening to most.

"Sakura will be good at healing, but she still has her morals. If perhaps I had gotten her sooner, it would not have had such an impact on her."

"I doubt her morals will prevent her from killing," Kisame said getting into the conversation. Itachi had said two sentences both of normal length. It was a vast improvement from his usual one syllable answers.

"Killing won't come easy to her. She's too soft-hearted."

Kisame almost rolled his eyes. Was Itachi so oblivious to Sakura's complete devotion to him? Even he could not be so blank to not notice that Sakura was his tool.

"She'd kill for you," he said, chuckling at the idea of little Sakura actually killing in cold blood. You'd think she'd be more affected by the presence of homicidal criminals.

"Hm?" Itachi muttered, looking vaguely interested. Kisame had never though his partner could be so dense.

" Sakura will abandon any morals for your sake, Itachi-san," he informed him. He thought that was rather obvious.

"Perhaps," he said. "But she'll never be able to enjoy the kill or completely close herself from it. It is an impediment."

" Even if she wouldn't want to kill, she'd do it on the spot if you asked her to. You were lucky to find someone so loyal."

Kisame could've sworn he saw a small smile pass Itachi's face, but he was sure he was mistaken as his face remained blank once more.

"Indeed."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. 

I'll update before New Year's hopefully.

Merry early Christmas, you guys.


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sakura gave a big sigh as Deidara maneuvered her around the base. She had a blindfold on, but she could clearly picture his grin and his excited blue eyes in her mind. Another one of his little stunts no doubt. She wasn't such a little girl anymore and if she ended up humiliated, (as she had been in the past) Deidara was going to suffer.

"Don't forget Deidara-kun," she hissed through her teeth. " I can break your bones in one hit."

"Now, now Sakura-chan," he said completely at ease. He was getting used to her threats. She never carried them out for which he considered himself very lucky, "No need to get violent."

"So, what's the surprise?" she asked. The Akatsuki weren't known for throwing surprises, particularly for her.

"That would kind of ruin the point of the blindfold, yeah."

She fought to keep the blush off her face. "Can you give me a clue?"

"You're the guest of honor, yeah."

She let out an exasperated breath. She couldn't think of anything concerning her that merited this treatment, but Deidara was known to exaggerate things. She decided to just go along. This was Deidara, it wasn't like he was going to hurt her.

She heard a door opening and was basically pushed inside. She regained her balance and turned to where she assumed Deidara was, and gave him a scowl. Unfortunately due to the blindfold its full effect was diminished.

'I'm over here," Deidara's voice came out filled with mirth.

She could hear his loud laughter behind her and her face heated up as she turned to face him. She felt a flicker and then felt a tug on her blindfold and it came off.

She winced as even the dim lights of the base hurt her eyes. She looked around and was rather disappointed to find herself in the library. Deidara was smiling as though he had just blown something up.

"Happy Birthday!"

She stared at him in disbelief before giggling. She caught his annoyed expression and she tried hard to stop.

"Thank you, Deidara-kun, really, but my birthday was two months ago."

"Who cares?" he said waving her off with his right hand. The mouth on said hand was smiling showing off its sharp teeth. "We're celebrating it today."

"What about training with Shizune-senpai and Itachi-sensei?" she said, as she wondered what time it was.

"Itachi knows and he says it's fine if you miss today and he probably told the chick, yeah."

"Oh," she said unsure of herself now. She looked around the library and found it to look quite normal. "Well, can you tell me why you chose the library?"

'Well, I didn't want to be interrupted, Pinks," he told her. "Besides all your presents are here."

She raised an eyebrow and pretended to look around. The library was bare of anything resembling a present, unless he planned to give her a book. "You didn't have to get me anything," she said.

"Funny, yeah," he said sarcastically. "I'll be back."

She sat down on one of the chairs and wondered what exactly Deidara had planned. She felt odd because this was the first time her birthday was been acknowledged. She didn't even remember telling Deidara when her birthday was.

Truth be told, since it wasn't even mentioned, she didn't think of it as anything more than another year passing. Two months ago, she had turned 13, but no one mentioned it. Itachi had been somewhat more lenient, but that was as far as it went.

Come to think of it, she didn't know when any of the members' birthdays were either. Such festivities were avoided and she felt a wave of gratitude toward Deidara. He was truly her best friend here and provided her with normalcy, in a way Itachi and Shizune couldn't.

"Sakura, I'm back," Deidara announced and in his hands he held a large black sack.

He smirked at her surprised expression and went over to the desk in front of her. He placed the bag in front of her unceremoniously.

"I got some of the others to get you something, yeah," he said. "I got you this."

He reached into his bag and she could hear the rustle of him shifting things around. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Not that Deidara would get her something, although that was a first, but that the others would as well. It made her feel elated and she let out a laugh.

"Nice to see you're finally getting in the mood, Pinks," Deidara said, finally finished with his searching. "Hold out your hands, yeah."

She did as instructed and he grasped one of her hands with his own and she gasped as the hand gave her a small lick.

"Control your hands Deidara-kun,."

He scowled at her momentarily before showing her a pair of black fingerless gloves. He put it on her hand and then motioned for her to give him her other hand. As he put the other one on, she flexed her now gloved hand. It wasn't an ordinary glove, in fact, it felt warm with chakra.

"So what do you think?" he asked smugly, already knowing her answer by her expression. "They help the flow of chakra so it should be easier to use your strength, yeah."

"Oh, Deidara-kun, thank you so much," she said hoping he could hear the gratitude in her words. She clenched her fists and felt how much faster and easier it was to build up the chakra. She couldn't wait to try it out.

"No problem, Sakura," he said looking very pleased with himself. "Sasori no danna got you something too."

He shifted through the bag again and she could hear him counting for some reason.

"Sasori got you ribbons," he said the corner of his mouth twitching. "He had them in his workshop, for some reason, and said he'd been meaning to give them to you."

He gave her a handful of ribbons of various colors.. They had apparently been thrown into the bag by Deidara rather brusquely.

"Your black ribbon is getting pretty worn out," he added looking pointedly at it. It contrasted nicely with her hair.

Without thinking she raised her hand to the soft silk ribbon and blushed.

"Itachi-sensei gave me this ribbon, when I first got here," she mumbled. Without hesitating she took it off and took one of the ribbons Sasori had given her. She chose a yellow one, a shade close to his own hair color, and tied it on.

Deidara looked rather surprised. He hadn't known that Itachi had given her that ribbon she always wore in her hair. After all his years of knowing him, he still didn't see what he did that made Sakura love him so much.

He was even more surprised by the fact that she had taken it off. Sakura treasured anything that had to do with Itachi.

"I would like to save Itachi-sensei's ribbon. I wouldn't want something to happen to it." she explained.

He rolled his eyes but said nothing. She pocketed the other ribbons in one of her pouches.

"So what's next?" she said smiling brightly.

"Hidan's gift," he muttered.

She blinked giving her a dazzled expression. He didn't blame her, he too had been surprised when the man had shoved his gift into his hands.

This time it was much easier to find the gift and he pulled out a thin bracelet. On it hung a metal circle with a triangle in the center, similar to the one Hidan wore on his neck.

She looked befuddled but took it from his hands and put it on her wrist. She tucked it under her long sleeve, because although she was grateful that he had bothered with getting her something, she wasn't eager to proclaim herself as a believer in Jashin. She was actually quite horrified at what Hidan told her of his religion. Still, a gift from Hidan was a rarity, so she would wear it.

Once again his hand went into the black sack before producing something in his hand. This time Sakura was struck dumbfounded,

"A hitai-ate?" she muttered in wonder even as she got it. It was real, the blue fabric rough and the metal sign proclaimed it to be from Amegakure. The four vertical lines glinted in the dim lighting.

"Leader," he answered and she looked at him incredulously.

"Leader gave you this? For me?"

He nodded and she contemplated it with newfound wariness.

"Do you think I can wear it?" she asked uncertainly although there was now a smile on her face.

"I suppose, yeah."

Then her smile disappeared. "I'm not really part of the rain village," she paused looking more downcast. "Besides, I don't know where Leader got it from."

She had a suspicion that it belonged to someone else. Hitai-ates were protected by every village because if anyone who wasn't part of their village got their hands on them, it would cause a disaster.

Therefore, the only way to get one was to become an official ninja or to kill an enemy ninja and take it from them. Such an act was looked down upon though, but she doubted Leader cared much about shinobi rules.

"No," he informed her smugly. "Any shinobi can tell it's unused, yeah."

"Really?"

He smirked and she placed it around her waist. It felt weird wearing it, as she had always imagined wearing the Leaf symbol, even though it had been almost 5 years since she left. Although the base was located very near the Rain Village, she had only seen it in passing, and could hardly consider herself loyal to it. However, she would display the symbol, because it still meant that she was now considered a real shinobi.

Why Leader of all people had given it to her she had no idea though. Their interactions over the years had been limited and she didn't think he had any affection for her in the way some of the others did. She would be sure to thank him wholeheartedly the next time she saw him.

"Is that it?" she asked, biting her lip. It was rather optimistic of her to hope that Itachi had given her anything, He was giving her a day off, and she supposed that he considered that a gift in itself.

Deidara looked up before putting his hand in the bag. This time he took out the present and held it out for her. He didn't tell her who had given it to her, but she already knew.

It was a thin necklace and on it hung the figure of a cherry blossom. It was rather simplistic, but she held it reverently nonetheless.

She didn't smile but the look on her face told Deidara that she probably treasured it more than the other gifts. He tried not to feel disappointed. He'd already known anything given to her by Itachi would mean the world to her.

She gave him a soft smile and motioned for him to help her put on the necklace. He did so without complaining. After all, he was supposed to make this day special for her. Even if her 13th birthday had been almost two months before.

When he was done she placed a hand over the cherry blossom necklace. She turned toward him then, her green eyes bright.

Without warning she hugged him tightly. He had tensed as was common of ninja, even when he was comfortable around her. He relaxed though and put his hand on top of her pink head.

"Thank you Deidara-kun," she said. He was pleased that her voice was soft, sweet, and above all completely sincere.

He noted her yellow ribbon standing out quite prominently on her head and couldn't help but remark.

"Yellow looks better on you, Sakura."

* * *

"I'm sure you all remember our former member," Leader began without preamble and with a certainty that they knew not to respond in the negative.

Itachi was still listening halfheartedly. Since the beginning he had never been very active in this organization's goals. He followed order and it kept him from becoming too bored. Lately, however, the pink-haired girl was often on his mind. She was annoying in that way.

He found himself wondering about her safety whenever she was sent on mission. Or he would discover he was actually looking forward to their training sessions. She was becoming a rather prominent presence in his life and he knew that he did have some affection for her. He was her guardian and he supposed it was difficult to be with someone so long and not feel something for them, however small.

Still it was disconcerting, seeing as she was the closest thing he could call a weakness. If she died he knew he wouldn't be able to take it lying down. To what extent she had managed to worm her way into his life was something he wasn't aware of. It was also something he wasn't very curious to find out.

It made such things as missions and meeting quite more tedious. He had to miss her training, since this meeting had been just announced few moments before. He had sent her back to Shizune and she had left with a downcast expression. Even after all these years she was never good at keeping her emotions out of her face.

He would have to take care of this problem later. Perhaps more time apart would actually benefit him. It was certainly helpful in Sasuke's case.

He looked to the nodding members and saw a scowl finding its way onto Sasori's face. Hidan and Deidara both looked bored. Such a matter didn't really bring any memories as it did to the others. Orochimaru had been before their time.

They knew enough though to understand Leader's statement. He still held his ring, which was more than enough reason for him to automatically become a target of their organization.

"He has founded his own ninja village Otogakure, in what he calls the Land of Sound, formerly the Land of Rice Fields. "

It was already known that Orochimaru had begun his village, but they now had a name and location. Rumors of his village had reached them, but as long as he did not act against them he was not considered a priority or threat.

"It has gained enough status that the other shinobi villages have acknowledged it. It will actually be participating in the second chunin exam of the year.

"Bastard's been busy," Kakuzu remarked.

There was some murmur of assent before Leader continued.

"We have also been informed that there have been meetings between the Sound and Sand. Considering the tense relations between Sand and Leaf, and Orochimaru's former connection with Leaf, it is obvious that something is going to be done against Leaf. Furthermore, Leaf is where the exam will be held this time."

They took this in analyzing the effect. Another shinobi war would be detrimental to their plans at this time. If a war should occur, both Sand and Leaf would use their jinchurikis and there was a risk of them dying along with their bijuu. Such a thing would destroy their organization's purpose.

"Should Konoha fall matters little," Leader said nonchalant. "The threat to the bijuu is considerable and the influence and power Orochimaru would gain would be unfortunate to our organization. "

"So what?" Hidan said in his bored tone. The organization's fate mattered little to him.

Leader ignored him, already used to his lack of respect.

"We cannot openly participate in these matters. Our current place in the shadows has helped in our lack of opposition. We cannot infiltrate Konoha without being recognized and sending in some subordinates with something so important is unwise. Orochimaru would most likely recognize them in any case."

Deidara looked more interested now. Out of all of them he was the one with the least notoriety. His use of long range attacks and explosives had helped keep him hidden from the eyes of any survivors. His young appearance also contributed.

"Deidara," Leader began after seeing his expression. "You cannot be sent as Orochimaru has undoubtedly been keeping tabs on us as well."

Deidara visibly looked put out.

"However, we will be taking some initiative to see how far Orochimaru's plans succeed."

That being said Leader turned to Itachi expectantly. Itachi instantly understood and nodded his head in agreement. The others looked toward him contemplatively. Understanding came to a few of their faces.

"Someone's going to have a little reunion," Kisame said smiling.

* * *

Itachi gave her a brief smile that she missed as her attention was currently not on him. Pity, he knew how much they meant to the foolish girl.

He was impressed though. She was going through her exercises flawlessly.

Various targets were hidden throughout the clearing and she had to locate them without moving out of her small area and strike them. It was a basic practice although they had returned to it, seeing as Sakura's new weapon of choice were senbon.

Senbons were rarely used as a primary weapon. They worked as precautions in cases of espionage, as they could easily be hidden on civilian clothing, but otherwise other larger and lethal weapons were used.

Even when dipped in poison, unless the poison was exceptionally potent such a small amount wouldn't register for some time. Alone they did little damage unless a person knew where to aim. In addition, aim with them was also very difficult.

He wasn't fond of using senbon, but Sakura was picking up quite a few habits from the dark-haired medic. He also couldn't deny her from using them. Mastering yet another weapon was useful.

First Sakura located the stationary red targets. After a senbon was embedded in each one, Itachi released moving green targets.

Sakura pushed herself from the ground by exerting chakra from her feet and flipped in the air, releasing two needles from each sleeve, shooting one from her mouth, and finally throwing the other one from her foot.

She landed with a frown already on her face. The last one released a few seconds late missed completely landing several feet away from its intended target. She let out a curse before blushing in embarrassment and glared at the senbon which glinted brightly in the sun.

"That's the only one I keep missing," she muttered darkly. "I'm sorry, Itachi-sensei."

"Aa," he agreed and she bit her lip before going to retrieve her weapons. It was the fifth time and it was true that the last target had eluded her. Releasing the senbon at the appropriate time from her foot was proving to be difficult for her.

"That's enough with weaponry," he told her. Her accuracy was very good, but she didn't like using weapons as much as she had in the beginning.

She was relying more and more on her strength. He had been impressed she had managed to master it so quickly, but as Shizune had mentioned on one of his rare visits, her chakra control was almost on the same level as Tsunade's. Just a few more years and she would be able to rival the Sannin. Sakura could now crack the ground with her fist, and now with the gloves Deidara had given her, she was using her skill more and more.

"Taijutsu, Itachi-sensei?" she asked holding a towel to her forehead.

"No," he said and caught her smile vanishing. It was easily her best exercise. She was quick and graceful in her movements but her actual attack lacked that grace. Her punches and kicks were rough and brute strength. They did not have the subtlety he prized.

"Genjutsu," he said after a moment's pause. She nodded enthusiastically.

She had a natural skill in genjutsu as well. Although she was rather modest, she could never help but show off her skills to him. He could easily make her day by praising her or dampen her spirits by criticizing her.

He made her got through her weaponry training once more. As she released a senbon to a target located in the trees he caught her in the illusion.

Her eyes widened slightly as she perceived no ground under her and fell into the water. She sank to the ground and struggled for a few seconds. He raised an eyebrow before lazily flinging five kunais at her. Three made their mark and she winced in pain. The other two fell in the ground nearby. She was gasping for air, apparently still trapped in the illusion that she was drowning in water.

He frowned as he continued looking at her weakening struggle. She had managed to escape a similar level genjutsu two weeks ago in less than two minutes.

Suddenly he squinted because he thought he'd seen the two kunais lodged in the dirt move. He shook it out of his head as he noticed Sakura had stopped struggling and was on her knees on the ground facing away from him.

He was about to cancel the illusion, rather disappointed when all of a sudden she turned to face him. Her hands were flung out and the next second the two kunais sailed toward him. He blamed the shock from seeing her smiling mischievously and the fact that she was indeed attacking him, for the fact that one managed to graze his cheek.

Sakura giggled as she made her way toward him. "Got you, Itachi-sensei."

From her fingertips he could see the faint chakra strings that were attached to the kunai. She stopped here giggles as she noticed his silence. Then seeing the bit of blood that was coming from the cut she blanched.

"I...I'm sorry, Itachi-sensei. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't think you'd get hurt," she admitted as she quickened her pace toward him. She placed her hand over his cold cheek and he felt the warmth from her green chakra. He didn't feel any difference as the cut was hardly something to even sting, but he knew if he had a mirror there would be no trace of a cut.

It had been a stupid mistake to get hit by Sakura, of all people. She had played the part of still being trapped in the genjutsu quite well and he didn't know she knew how to form her chakra into strings.

He gazed at her inquisitively and she was already quite fluent in translating his silences and vague expressions.

"Sasori-san taught me," she answered. "You were gone on a mission and he offered. I really am sorry..."

"It's fine," he informed her brusquely.

She looked slightly relieved.

"We're done for today, Sakura," he said.

She bit her lip again confused. "Itachi-sensei?"

"Sakura, a mission is coming up and I won't see you for about two months," he said and she gazed at him her eyes wide.

"That's really long," she said unsure of what else to say.

"You need to continue training without me. At the moment you need to practice ninjutsu and you should practice casting stronger illusions," he told her in a toneless manner.

"I will, Itachi-sensei," she promised as they continued their walk back toward the base. Their pace was significantly slower and she wondered what else he wanted to tell her.

He looked at the hitai-ate she now wore around her waist. "You would have graduated from the Academy last year."

"I know," she told him. "Maybe later, you're a really good teacher, you know. I don't think I would be as good as I am now."

"Probably," he said. "You've never wished you'd stayed in Konoha. You'd become a proper genin with a team. There would be chance for advancement. I doubt you would want to stay here for the rest of your life."

"Of course not, Itachi-sensei," she protested smiling. "I'm better than a genin. I have you and Deidara-kun and the rest of the Akatsuki. I know it's probably not the same but I can't imagine leaving this. I'm glad I'm not back in Konoha."

He gave her the briefest hint of a smile, before continuing their way. He didn't need her getting other ideas while they were away.

"You know, Itachi-sensei," she began her voice soft. "I would never hurt you on purpose."

He nodded remembering Kisame's words and wondering how this intelligent girl could trust him so wholeheartedly.

* * *

She tied on one of her new ribbons. A dark green one that matched her shirt. She gave her hair a few brushes until she thought it looked more suitable. She smiled at her reflection and satisfied left her rooms.

She walked slowly to the stairs that led toward the dungeons. Over the years she had seen only about three prisoners held there, excluding Shizune-senpai. It was very rare that the Akatsuki needed to leave anybody alive. Most of their missions had been assassinations or the stealing of valuable objects.

She hummed a little tune and she was in a very good mood when she spotted Leader leaning against the door that lead to the dungeons.

It was the first time she'd seen him in almost two weeks and the first thing she blurted was," Thank you for the hitai-ate, Leader."

He looked at her raising an eyebrow and his eyes trailing to her waist where the Rain symbol was displayed.

"Your welcome."

She blinked in surprise as he accepted her thanks.

"I'm going to see Shizune-senpai right now, Leader. Is there something you need of me?" she said in her most polite tone. It was difficult considering he was staring at her in a decidedly cold manner.

"Itachi talked to you about the mission, correct?"

She nodded and when he said nothing else she decided to continue their 'conversation.'

"I am to train by myself until he gets back," she informed him.

His lips quirked slightly. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Sakura."

She gave him a blank look. "Huh?"

He gave her a rather exasperated look or as close as he got to it. "There's a reason I gave you that hitai-ate."

"Oh?"

"This mission is yours. You are entering the chunin exam, child."

* * *

I'm not pleased with this chapter, but at least the plot is being furthered.

If you have time tell me what you think.

Happy New Year.


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Wow you guys are awesome. I can't believe how much feedback I got for the last chapter. Well I just spent my Martin Luther King Day writing out this chapter, so I hope you enjoy my hard work.

Baiu, Shigure, and Midari are all actual Rain nins. They are the ones that get killed by Gaara during the exam. Obviously that's not happening in my story. Murasame is also a Rain-nin that appears in the fillers.

* * *

Chapter 10 

They were definitely regarded as an odd group combination. Of course, it wasn't Sasuke's or Naruto's fault that their graduating class didn't have enough students for exactly all of them to be in three man cells. Or that even so none of the other recent genin had the exact skills to balance them out. At first before the teams had been announced, Ino had been the best candidate, but she would be put to better use in the traditional and effective Ino-Shika-Cho combination.

So they were ultimately left with each other. Genins were always placed in teams of three with an accompanying jounin. It would have been a waste to make them wait until the next graduating class. Normally it wouldn't have been much of a problem to leave the two regular genin together, but it was definitely a problem in their case. They absolutely needed someone to balance them out, preferably a female considering that maybe a girl on the team might bring out their more gentlemanly side. It might have resulted in them being civil to one another,

Unfortunately in the last years, there had been a declining number of kunoichi. Already two of the recently graduating female genin had been sent back. That coupled with the fact that non-shinobi families were more adamant in not letting their daughters become ninja, had made it so more and more genin teams consisted of all boys.

Sandaime himself was considering the situation. He had always held an interest in Naruto, for obvious reasons. His being the Kyuubi was only one of them. The Uchiha boy was also a special case. Both of them for their abilities, whether awakened yet or not, were especially scrutinized by the Village's council. The two were so perfectly matched up that it was almost uncanny how their skills complemented each other. If it had not been for their intense dislike of one another, their friendship could have legendary.

There was something missing though and Sandaime himself didn't know what the missing link was. Leaving them together was hardly the best idea. He found himself wondering what he could do to solve the problem. There were no other genin left and those already in teams were perfectly suited to their teams. There were no genins whose teams had been killed off but after a good hour of thought he came to the best conclusion.

"Genma," he called out and the womanizing shinobi looked up from guard duty with his trademark smirk, senbon glinting.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

He might as well kill two birds with one kunai. Perhaps it would help the particular boy he knew still remained. He'd never supported the organization and had been pleased at its disbandment, but he was well aware that a few still stayed.

It wasn't what he hoped for but it would have to do. Perhaps the boy could have all the psychological damage done to him reversed. Sasuke would learn how damaging it was to alienate yourself and Naruto would become a little less naïve.

In the end there was no other choice.

"Bring me Danzou."

* * *

Kakashi regarded his genin team with some interest. He didn't know why he passed them. They had failed to use teamwork although the colorless boy had suggested it with a smile that didn't fool either of the others. They had fed Naruto against his orders but they didn't show any signs of the beginning of a strong team. Friendship was definitely something in the very distant future. 

Naruto was without a doubt the odd one out. His exuberance was wasted on the other two dark-haired boys. Not only that but they were both ahead in Naruto in terms of skill but they simply ignored the boy on most occasions.

He had almost expected Sasuke and Sai to get along considering they had vaguely similar personalities and mannerisms but wasn't that surprised when he found out they barely tolerated one another.

Sasuke as expected was a boy stuck on revenge. If his introduction was anything to go by then he fully intended to kill the last remaining member of his family.

Sai had been more formal, odd for someone not of noble birth. Just his name and that he had no dreams, likes, or dislikes. He regarded the boy with some interest. Root members almost never had contact with others outside the organization. Even after its disbandment, Kakashi had met only two and both meetings had been short. If the boys lack of expression and skill were anything to go by, Root did its job. If Sai was the result of such a practice though he was glad that Root was over and done with.

The boy was definitely above genin level, but how far his skill was he did not know. ANBU Root division raised its members at a young age and did not classify them on the same scale as the Hidden Villages. For all he knew Sai could be at his level. The boy was not saying anything about it.

It was definitely not the team he had been expecting. They worked good but not great, but their growing skill could not be denied. Naruto, not one to be outshined by all members on his team, trained harder and hard work was making him progress quicker than he thought possible. It made him rethink his original opinion of the boy and he was painfully reminded of the past and of another person with blond hair and too bright eyes and wistful sad smiles when he thought he was alone.

When such moments occurred he looked away and wondered if he should have petitioned for another team.

Sasuke perhaps felt that Sai was stronger than him and Sasuke too felt the need to be the best. They were not rivals though because Sai felt he didn't need anyone, and Sasuke wasn't one for one-sided rivalry. Sasuke and Naruto therefore turned to each other, because he would not let Naruto be stronger as well. Naruto perhaps glared and shouted insults at the other boy, but he saw something else bubbling underneath the surface.

Sai was a young boy as well. He had been raised in Root but he now had others beside his superiors. He was treated as a boy and not a tool. There were times when Kakashi thought he saw the boy look at the others with something resembling content.

Perhaps friendship was not so far off.

It was odd though, because he felt that they could have worked better with one more person. Someone less tragic, more normal, someone who would be able to treat them with kindness and a more human side. Once again he was reminded of a girl with soft smiles and warm eyes. Not that he could really blame a non-existent person for not being there.

He felt that although that their individual skills were solid, their teamwork was lacking. He knew firsthand how important a team was and if he could do nothing else he had to make them understand that.

He didn't seem to be teaching them anything about being a team even after all these months.

It just showed how he had failed his team once again.

* * *

It was rare for Leader (Pein-sama to them) to ever appear before the village he was in charge of. Baiu, Midari, and Shigure knew this very well and had almost gone in shock when they, along with Murasame-sensei, were requested to appear before him by Konan-sama. 

"Pein-sama," their sensei said reverently. "We are here to serve."

Shigure resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't want to appear insolent in front of their leader. Why did their sensei have to be such a third-rate spineless jounin? Shigure thought himself above his mediocre team and although his sensei had more years and experience he had no doubt that it was just a matter of time before he would surpass him as well. He was already seventeen and the title of genin was embarrassing. He was hardly to blame though, only a small number of participants were allowed to participate each year in the Chunin Exam and there had been a number of incidences that had prevented him from being one of them.

"Murasame," Pein-sama replied in a indifferent tone. "Your team is leaving later today for the chunin exam."

Not sure how to reply to the not-question Murasame-sensei settled on just nodding his head. It was enough.

"Sakura, Konan, come."

First came out Konan her blue hair neat and her expression composed. Pale skin and sharp blue eyes regarded them uncomfortably. At her side was a small girl just entering her teenage years with pink hair and wide green eyes.

They knew Konan-sama, of course, their own angel and the only person Pein-sama was said to trust. The girl though, Sakura apparently, they had never seen before. She had on a hitai-ate from their village, but they knew she was no Academy student.

"Sakura, meet your team."

Sakura regarded them with a small smile and her green eyes alight with interest.

"Hello."

They murmured a greeting in confusion. Who was this girl, who Pein-sama was appointing to their team? Did this mean that the Chunin Exam that they had been preparing for for almost four months would have four members instead of the usual three? Or did it-

"You," Konan said looking straight at Midari, with those piercing eyes, "are free to leave this meeting. You may participate in the next exam if you wish. Say nothing to no one and you will not be harmed."

Midari looked startled eyes nervously seeking out Baiu's and Shigure's for some support. They looked away Baiu biting his lip but Shigure, always the more ambitious, looked on without expressing a single emotion. Murasame-sensei shook his head at him and Midari bowed his head, gave Sakura's apologizing gaze a glare, and then left the room, slamming the door just enough for Baiu to jump.

Teamwork was stressed but emphasis on building bonds was largely ignored. Your team in Rain changed often, because traitors would disappear and missions would lead to death. Their team had been together for almost a year, something unusual but orders from Pein-sama were orders and no one would think of disobeying Pein-sama.

"Sakura, tomorrow the team leaves for the chunin exam in Konoha. Your papers have been provided. Inform your new sensei," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice," and your teammates what is expected of them."

"Yes, Leader," she said bowing her head. "I shall follow orders. Good-bye Leader and Konan-san."

The words sounded odd as though she was not used to saying them. Shigure wondered if it was an act, because she looked unsure of what she was saying. He also noted that how she referred to both of them.

"It is understood that she is to remain unharmed, and if it is a choice between her life and one of yours, remember that hers is much more valuable," Pein-sama said as he left the room. Konan-sama followed and they left the room in an awkward silence.

So Pein-sama valued her. That was enough for them to understand she was their superior. Times were much more peaceful in the Rain village since Pein-sama had seized control and his word was the word of God. Even so all shinobi were taught that they were expendable and the fact that Sakura's life was considered valuable showed that she was someone important.

"Why Midari?" Baiu asked after Konan-sama and Pein-sama had left the room. His voice was still unsure though as he wasn't sure how to talk to the girl.

She didn't seem to mind though and shrugged. "They didn't tell me one of your members would be taken off. I'm sorry but I have to be in these exams. It is an order."

They nodded in understanding as if it explained everything.

"Why don't you have a team of your own?" Shigure asked his eyes analyzing her. "All genins are assigned to a team. I haven't seen you before in the village either, yet you have an hitai-ate."

"Shigure!" Murasame-sensei reprimanded. "You cannot talk to her in that way."

"It is fine, Murasame-san," she said waving a hand in an offhand way. "I don't care what he thinks. I just need a team and yours is said to be one of the best."

"Thank you, Sakura-hime," Murasame said his tone polite and Shigure scowled, the scars on his face looking more threatening. Their sensei was always looking to pleased Pein-sama and he evidently thought that by sucking up to this girl it would help his status.

Sakura looked amused at her new title before looking at Shigure and Baiu.

"I suppose it's about time for us to leave, teammates," the word rolled off her tongue almost as though she was trying it out.

Baiu, a follower just like their sensei, nodded. Shigure looked at her with narrowed eyes. He was no follower and there was something about the girl that didn't seem right to him. He always trusted his instincts, and although the girl was small and unintimidating, he got the sense that she was more dangerous than she looked.

She gave them a bright smile. Fake, he thought immediately.

Still, if she was valuable to Pein-sama, he had no choice.

In the end none of them really did.

* * *

Sakura walked apart from her new team. Murasame tried to engage her in talk every so often but she cut him off. Murasame was too nosy trying to find out where she was from although she had been evading his questions to the best of her ability. After a while he seemed to understand what she was trying to do he seemed offended but still insisted on calling her Sakura-hime which she didn't find amusing anymore. 

Baiu was a little meeker and nicer. He didn't speak to her very much, but he was polite and inquired whether she was feeling tired or not. He too referred to her as Sakura-hime but she didn't mind so much from him. He was a pleasant change from the Akatsuki members she was used to being around with. He was a little chubby and almost as short as she was, so he didn't seem very imposing for a ninja.

Their other member had randomly been chosen off by Leader, which she did regret but she hadn't been informed beforehand. Besides, her thoughts would hardly have been taken into consideration by Leader.

The taller one Shigure looked at her every so often, but he didn't dare say a word against her. She suspected it was because of Leader's protection. They referred to him as Pein-sama but she doubted he would give his name so freely to the villagers.

She understood his suspicion though. She was a virtual stranger yet she wore the hitai-ate that belonged to their village. It was the sign of a good shinobi that he did not immediately accept everything that was said to him. He was distrustful and although it was a natural tendency for them, it didn't make it any less annoying.

Shigure didn't talk to her once, but he watched her constantly and she felt increasingly paranoid on their journey. Despite Baiu's kindness, and Murasame's false politeness, she knew very well she wasn't wanted. She didn't mind though because she needed to complete this mission. After all her training, she wanted to see the fruits of her labor.

She wanted to prove herself to Leader and Konan. She wanted to make Itachi proud of her and show him that he made her and she was glad of it. Not only was she going to do Leader's mission, but she was going on one of her own. She wasn't going to let her new teammates bring her down. She only needed them for the second part, which apparently consisted of some sort of survival test. After that they were of no use.

She supposed it was better not to get attached.

* * *

"We'll be there by nighttime," Shigure announced the next day in the afternoon to no one in particular even as he watched her. 

It was a welcome bit of information though. The heat was stifling and they had crossed the Fire Country borders just an hour before. They kept stopping though and no conversation came. Sakura was finding it to be very boring but didn't want to initiate any either. It was monotonous to go from tree to tree all the while almost falling asleep. She hadn't slept for a long time the night before. She still wasn't relaxed around Shigure.

She did give him a genuine smile although she got no response for her efforts. It would be better to have some semblance to a normal team when they finally arrived. Attracting any suspicion would be detrimental to her mission.

"That's good to hear."

He nodded although his face was deep in concentration. His scars were more pronounced when he was thinking. Baiu too looked relieved and even Murasame relaxed more.

"You know, Shigure-san," Sakura began softly, but she was sure he heard her. The silence around them and the fact that he was close to her would assure that. "I don't mind if you don't trust me. I don't need that. However, Leader wants everyone to believe we are a team. That won't work if we don't at least act like we've known each other for more than three days."

"Baiu and I work well. You just pull your weight and no one will know any better," he told her matter of factly. The stitches on his lip and the two vertical scars on the left part looked rather threatening on him. He was almost the exact opposite of Baiu.

She didn't know if she should continue but it was necessary for her to play her part, She knew the basics of the Rain Village techniques, but she didn't favor any of them.

"Baiu-san and you use umbrellas as weapons, right?" she asked trying to sound simply curious.

He nodded curtly and then offered some information, perhaps seeing the necessity in knowing each other's techniques.

"Most Rain-nins use them. I use them with poisoned needles so stay out of the way if you see me take it out, okay kid?"

She felt a little put off at being called a kid but decided not to say anything against it. Perhaps people would mistake it for a term of endearment.

"I know how to do medical jutsu," she told them. They looked at her with a hint of admiration. Young medic-nins were somewhat rare in their village. Then it was gone though, because they were also viewed as little more than someone who could heal and do little else.

"If we get hurt, we'll inform you," he replied.

"What poison do you use, Shigure-san?" she asked trying once more to gleam some information from them.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Clan secret."

"Oh," she muttered and looked toward Baiu for some support. He avoided her eyes and she sighed. One last try couldn't hurt. Was it the third time yet?

"We have the whole day to get to know each other," she said in what she hoped was a friendly and hinting tone.

She was greeted with silence and decided that she missed her murderous friends back home. At least they were more interesting. Her mind wandered to Konoha, and she let a secretive smile come to her face.

Would her own team have been as dull as this one?

* * *

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled in what he hoped was a tone that exuded confidence and striked fear in the strangers before him. 

The guy with the purple lines on his face let out an exasperated sigh. "That's nice but I didn't ask."

He kept his hold on Konohamaru, who continued to struggle futilely against him.

Naruto visibly deflated even as Sai continued to smile in his odd way.

"You are here concerning the Chunin Exams, correct?" he asked but continued without waiting or an answer. "Harming the hosting Hidden Village's Academy students would not reflect well upon Hidden Sand. Then again if you are what they send perhaps Sand cares little for its reputation."

The guy with purple face paint gritted his teeth, even as he raised his hand, ready to strike Konohamaru.

"Both of you are next, once I'm done with this kid."

"I'm not responsible for what you do, Kankuro," the blond girl next to him said in amusement.

Naruto looked ready to jump into action, and Sai began analyzing whether he should stop him. As teammates it would be the correct thing to do, but Naruto would possibly try to hurt him as well.

He was interrupted from making his decision by a rock flying out striking the boy Kankuro's hand. He dropped Konohamaru who scurried to their side immediately going behind Naruto for cover.

Sai gazed at the boy in distaste. He had just caused problems between the villages before the exam. Not only that but his other teammate Sasuke gave him a mocking smirk. He wasn't sure what he felt in response but he supposed it was annoyance. A feeling, he supposed he could call it, that he had been getting a lot when it concerned his team.

"What do you think you're doing in our village?" he asked his tone cool, and Sai saw Naruto's glare intensify. Sasuke remained on a tree branch, sitting comfortably as though he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

_Anger, envy as well, _he thought, feeling a sensation that comes from doing something correct. He had been getting better at recognizing emotions and had been wondering if that was good or bad.

It didn't seem to have much of an effect on Kankuro though.

"Get lost," Sasuke continued, eyes narrowing. It was obviously not the correct thing to say as immediately Kankuro got a hold of whatever he had behind him and was getting prepared to fight with it.

"We don't have time for this," the girl said somewhat apprehensively as she studied both Sasuke and Sai curiously.

Sai decided that it would be best to act now before Kankuro did. He was already twirling his paintbrush when he heard a voice that made him freeze.

"Kankuro, stop."

He looked for the source of the voice. The voice was deep but the boy appeared to be around their age. He was upside down on the same tree as Sasuke. His green eyes were rimmed with black, and he had an apathetic expression on his face.

Sasuke also seemed surprised by the other boy's sudden appearance. Sai gazed at the boy, his paintbrush still poised. There was something off about that boy, and his voice seemed to suggest that he held some control over the older Kankuro.

"You're a disgrace to our village," the boy continued apparently unaware of the bewildered looks almost all those present were giving him. Konohamaru's friends gazed at him seemingly terrified. He wondered how just his voice had that effect on the others.

"G-Gaara," Kankuro said, face suddenly nervous. Sai regarded Gaara with a more critical eye. He must be someone of high standing or power to merit the sudden submissiveness of both Kankuro and the girl. He was carrying a gourd on his back and had his eyes fixed on Kankuro.

"Why do you think we came all the way here?" he asked, somehow looking threatening without expressing a single emotion.

"Listen, Gaara, these guys started it," Kankuro explained, his shaky voice different from the confident mocking one from before.

Just who was this guy?

"Shut up," Gaara replied, his eyes narrowing. "I'll kill you."

Sasuke gazed at him in barely concealed interest. They had to be on the same team, and he assumed they were all from Sand as Sai had pointed out. Yet, the other two looked terrified at the younger albeit scary boy.

And he thought their teamwork was bad.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Kankuro said his voice trembled and he had a nervous smile on his face.

Sai saw that he wasn't apologizing to them but rather to the boy. They might as well had not been here. No attention was wasted on them.

It changed though when the red-haired boy turned to them his voice still composed.

"Excuse them."

Calm and simple. A command.

Sand suddenly swirled around him and he materialized on the ground next to the others. He didn't even look back at them.

"Wait you guys," Naruto yelled out, once more hating to be ignored.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, not bothering to look back, but stopping. The others next to him stopped as well.

"Why are you here if you aren't from Konoha?"

For the first time the girl turned to them and addressed them. She had a playful, mocking voice.

"Don't you know?" she asked and seeing their blank faces she smiled. She took out a travel pass and displayed it to them. "We're genins from Hidden Sand. We're here to take the Chunin Exam."

"Chunin Exam?" Naruto muttered confused, but even he knew better than to ask them.

The Sand genins, perhaps finally bored with them turned to leave.

"You there," Sasuke called out, leaving his spot on the tree. Sai had already categorized this behavior of Sasuke. It was the need to know the name of anyone who he found could be a challenge.

Again, the girl turned, apparently the friendlier and more sociable of the group. "Me?" she asked hopefully, and Sai found out that much like the girls in the village she found the Uchiha attractive.

"No," he said immediately and her face fell. "Next to you. With the gourd."

Gaara turned to gaze at the Uchiha. "Sabaku no Gaara."-a pause and then-"I am also interested in you. What's your name?"

Sasuke smirked now. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sai saw their interaction with some curiousity. It was odd because they addressed each other so civilly, yet he thought they looked as they would like nothing better than to fight. It was something in the air that reminded him of moments before Sasuke and Naruto would start their fights.

They turned to leave then after a few moments of sizing each other up. They jumped away and Naruto turned to him as he usually did, after something happened that he couldn't understand.

"So, Sai, what's the chunin selection exam?"

Sai looked at him blankly.

"You call yourself a ninja, dobe," he said borrowing Sasuke's word for him. His toneless voice, however, didn't have the effect it did when said in Sasuke's condescending tone.

'Dobe' seemed to fit although he could not know about their Academy days. He had just been assigned to their team one day, although he couldn't be sure if he liked being with them.

"Teme," Naruto began warningly and Sasuke looked at them with faint amusement.

"Explain it to him, Sai. We need to talk to Kakashi," Sasuke said. Apparently he had an idea.

Sai nodded. It was better not to argue with the Uchiha. Not that he minded enraging the boy but now was not the time.

"Why for?" Naruto asked still clueless as ever, as Konohamaru and his friends took off shouting their good-byes to them.

Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes and he took off. They followed as Sai tried to explain to Naruto what the chunin exams were.

When he was done Naruto looked more excited than ever.

"Oh, is that why we're going to see Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke gave him a withering gaze. Sai couldn't help but agree.

It was not the first time he had asked himself what had happened for him to be placed on this team.

* * *

Some distance away were three other genins studying the scene taking place before them. 

"The Uchiha boy and the redhead from Sand look promising," a heavily bandaged one said.

A pretty girl with long hair tied at the bottom smirked.

"They shouldn't be a problem."

The last one laughed. "None at all."

* * *

Off in a training area, a girl twirled and almost absentmindedly flung three kunais without even looking where they were headed. 

They all made their mark on the red and white target.

"The upcoming Chunin Exams are going to have rookie genins. It is the first time in almost five years," an odd looking boy said, a smile on his face.

"No way. Their instructors just want to look good," the girl replied as she twirled a kunai in her hand.

"Three are from Kakashi-san's team," he told her as he leaned against the tree. Behind his green form, one could see various practice dummies, all of them filled with kunai and shuriken.

"That's interesting," the last member remarked in a toneless voice.

"Either way..." the girl said her voice sweet as she flung a kunai directly above her teammate's head. It hit its mark.

"...it won't make any difference," the boy with long hair and pale eyes said, smirking.

The girl giggled.

* * *

"Come on, Shikamaru, get it together," a blond girl cried as she took a small bite of her barbecued pork. 

"What difference does it make?" he replied as he put his head on the table in a decidedly despondent manner.

"Come on, it starts tomorrow," she insisted. "We're going to show everyone who's the best."

"Ino's right," the last member said, through a mouthful of pork. "We have to eat to get energy."

"See even Choji's in the mood."

"Whatever, woman. It's not like it matters," he muttered as he brought his head up and grabbed some food before Choji ate it all.

"What was that?"

"...nothing."

* * *

"Do y-you think we're ready?" she asked timidly. Kiba gave her a reassuring smile. 

"What kind of question is that, Hinata? Of course, we're ready," he replied, energetic smile in place.

As if in agreement, Akamaru barked enthusiastically from the top of his head.

"If you say so, Kiba-kun."

"Hinata, I thought you wanted to enter?" he asked her head to cocked to the side.

"Well, y-yes, but now I'm not sure," she said her pale eyes looking toward Kiba and their teammate. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she wasn't sure

She had seen the others entering the village. None of them looked unsure of themselves. She was sure everyone could easily tell how weak she was compared to the rest.

"We have all progressed well. We need not worry until we see our competition," Shino told her in his calm voice.

She felt herself relaxing.

"What he said," Kiba said scratching his head.

"Of course, Shino-kun. Y-You're right. I-I'm just being s-silly."

"There is nothing wrong with being cautious, Hinata," he told her, his toneless voice oddly enough soothing.

"Yeah, don't worry, Hinata. We'll protect you."

She gave them a smile. She could do this. Besides, she would see Naruto after such a long time. She was worrying for nothing.

* * *

They neared the village gates. They were large, but welcoming. It was such a change from Amegakure, she thought where everything looked so sad. 

There was a definite air of cheeriness in Konoha. There were other genin groups coming as well. She saw another group from Amegakure and other shinobi village.

"We're finally here," she exclaimed hoping they couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Sakura-hime, have you ever been here before?" Baiu asked, also gazing around in wonder. It was a simple question but Shigure waited for her response.

"No, this is my first time Baiu-san."

"Well Shigure, Baiu, and Sakura-hime, do you think you are ready for this exam?" Murasame asked casually. He looked around at the other teams appraising them and waved at another Rain team's sensei.

"Of course," Shigure said. Baiu nodded slowly. Sakura smiled, feeling oddly comfortable here.

After so long she was back. She hoped no one would remember her but she didn't think she needed to worry much. Her hair might rekindle some memories, but it could be explained easily enough. Besides they probably thought her dead.

It wouldn't matter either way. She had not been from an important clan and her best friend from before had only known her for a short time.

Her disappearance had probably no effect on the people here.

If she felt an odd sensation after seeing three boys at a ramen stand, she blamed it on the long day.

* * *

Okay so she's finally in Konoha. She'll interact with the others in the next chapter. 

I put in Sai, because he actually is a part of team 7, well you know _in the future_.

Anyways I actually like him quite a bit, and since he's younger I'm guessing that whole emotion thing will come easier to him with time.

Finals are coming up, so I should probably study a bit. Expect an update in less than a month though.

Feedback appreciated.


End file.
